Enfrentándose a la realidad
by Nemessys
Summary: RenxAnna .. Ren se enfrentará a su pasado para poder estar junto a Anna. Pero para ello, deberá volver a sacar al demonio que guarda dentro.
1. Imagina

Imagina que de niño, tu padre te golpeaba hasta que se le cansaba la mano. Imagina que gritabas hasta quedarte ronco, y entonces decidiste dejar de hacerlo, y aguantar cada paliza en silencio. Imagina que las lágrimas se te acabaron a los seis años, y desde entonces no has vuelto a llorar ni una sola vez.

Imagina que la única esperanza de salvación era ser el mejor, y que lo conseguiste, y que entonces todo fue bien. Imagina que para lograrlo te convertiste en un ser lleno de odio y hielo.

Imagina que hace tres años conociste a alguien que te superó. Y que te hizo cambiar. Y se convirtió en tu mejor amigo.

Imagina ahora que tu mejor amigo está prometido con la mujer a la que amas, y que bebe los vientos por ella, a pesar de que recibe el trato más despreciativo que puedas figurarte.

Si has conseguido imaginar al menos la mitad de todo esto, entonces te habrás hecho una ligera idea de lo que es mi vida.

Si no… entonces es posible que no entiendas mucho de lo que va a pasar.

Todo se centra en un solo eje, en una sola idea, en esa triste tarde en la que decidí volver a Tokio, por algún motivo que no comprendía, sin excusas que maquillaran la situación, ni ante mi mismo ni ante los demás.

* * *

La casa sigue siendo igual que siempre. Y el timbre tiene el mismo chillido agudo. Y Yoh, la misma cara de colgado felizón.

Se me tira encima, casi nos caemos los dos.

-Han pasado dos años –dice.

-Lo sé.

-¡Dos años sin vernos!

Me vuelve a abrazar efusivamente, pero yo solo quiero que me invite a pasar. Tarde o temprano lo hará. Cuando vuelva a la tierra.

-¿Cómo estás?

Solo me encojo de hombros.

-Bien, supongo.

-¡Genial! –nunca jamás ha logrado darle importancia a los problemas. Y nunca jamás ha entendido que un supongo en la mayoría de los casos le da la vuelta a la frase. Es el Yoh despreocupado de siempre. Nunca jamás ha conseguido cambiar ni un ápice por nada. ¿Qué me hacía suponer que estos dos años lo conseguirían?

Tira de mi hasta meterme en la casa, me arrastra hasta el salón, y allí está ella. Anna, fría e impasible. Frente a la pantalla de un televisor. La reina de hielo frente a su rinconcito del mundo favorito… Dios… como he podido caer tan bajo.

No ha sido algo premeditado. Ni siquiera me había fijado en ella durante todo el torneo. Ni después. Simplemente, regresé a China y notaba que me faltaba algo. Y, patéticamente, era ella.

Nunca pedí estar enamorado. Pero las cosas hay que aceptarlas como son, y si estoy enamorado de Anna…

Aún me sigue sonando estúpida la palabrita. El amor es para los débiles, fue una de las cosas que me enseñó mi padre.

Pero se equivocó en algo: no es que sea para débiles, es que es lo que te vuelve débil.

Por favor… yo era el Shaman más fuerte de toda Asia, (descontando a Yoh… ¿no?) y ahora… ¿qué soy? Ni siquiera he vuelto a luchar.

Claro que logré apartarla de mi mente durante semanas, pero al final, ahí estaba ella, Anna; al final del camino, mirándome con aquellos ojos de obsidiana.

Como si en el mundo no hubiera mujeres, tuvo que ser precisamente ella. Ella. La prometida de Yoh. Mi gran rival, y mi mejor amigo. Tan solo el intentarlo es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero siempre puedo verla una sola vez más antes de empezar una nueva vida¿no?

Durante la cena, Yoh no es capaz de cerrar la boca. Me cuenta como van sus estudios, los de Manta, me habla de qué ha sido de Ryu, de Horo Horo, de Liserg… pero yo solo quiero oír de Anna.

_Cierra la mente. Tarde o temprano se cansará._

El tiempo pasa, los minutos, las horas… es casi medianoche, y sigue a lo suyo. Aparto la vista de él para mirar a Anna y un destello metálico se me clava en el pecho como un puñal. Porque ella me está mirando, muy fijamente, con esa expresión vacía cargada de significado que aún no he logrado descifrar. Trago saliva y la veo levantarse, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

-¡Hasta mañana, Anna! –Yoh mira el reloj. –Vaya, se ha hecho tarde.

No he podido hablar con Anna. No he hecho nada productivo. No importa. Sé que no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

-Debes de estar cansado por el viaje. Siento haberte retenido hasta tan tarde. –sonríe, y esa sonrisa hace que le perdone hasta lo que no me ha hecho.

¿Ves? Antes no habría sido así. Ahora solo puedo asentir. Porque Anna está delante. No es ni siquiera por los hipotéticos sentimientos que le profesa, francamente, me dan igual. No, es por algo más… quiero que veo que he cambiado. Al menos por fuera.

Me quedo despierto hasta que la luna está tan alta que empieza a descender de nuevo. Quizá sean las cuatro de la mañana, no sé.

Los recuerdos… las voces de los ecos de las palabras de hace tres años me miran, me contemplan, me presionan. Me quitan el sueño. Me hablan, me gritan…

_Cierra la mente. Tarde o temprano se cansará._

No puedo más y me levanto. Voy al jardín, enterrado en oscuridad. No veo absolutamente nada. Mejor así.

Me apoyo contra un árbol y me dejo caer hasta el suelo. Miro las estrellas, buscando una maldita señal que me haga salir de allí.

Pero lo único que aparece es esa silueta recortada contra una oscuridad más infinita y más turbadora que la noche en un desierto chino. Los pasos descalzos sobre la hierba húmeda de un cuerpo delgado.

-Ya creía que no ibas a venir.

Solo un susurro. Ni siquiera distingo si me está reprochando algo, o lo dice esperanzada.

Se arrodilla a mi lado. Inclina su cara hacia la mía; no entiendo como puede ver algo. No hay una sola luz en doscientos metros a la redonda. Y la luna está en cuarto menguante.

Cuando roza mis labios, no hago nada.

Cuando su mano me toca el brazo, no hago nada.

Solo me quedo quieto, sin reaccionar, para comprobar que de verdad Anna me está besando.

Y si es un sueño, para conservarlo el mayor tiempo posible, porque para una vez que me en sueños no aparece mirando el cuerpo inerte de Yoh (y de eso hace casi dos años), mejor que se quede un rato más.

Pero me doy cuenta de que no es una ilusión. Que sus labios rozan los míos. Que me estoy perdiendo en su boca, mientras sus cabellos acarician mi cara agitados por una brisa serena.

Y solo con que la yema de uno de sus dedos se encuentre con mi mejilla, noto como me estremezco.

Y entonces, se levanta, durante un instante tan fugaz que no parece real, pero que a mi se me antojó una eternidad, su sombra se para frente a mi. Se va. No se me ocurre nada que gritarle. Nada que la retenga aquí. Tal y como llegó se fue. La oscuridad se la tragó. Si mañana no aparece, no me sorprenderé.

Me quedo allí hasta que el cielo se tiñe de rojo, de anaranjado.

Me pregunto si no lo habré soñado de verdad.

Dios…

Aún oigo los pasos. Ahora se mezclan con los trinos de las aves.

_Cierra la mente. Tarde o temprano se cansará._

Suspirando me levanto muy lentamente. Vuelvo a mi habitación y me tiro en el futón durante un par de horas. Conseguí dormir poco; de todos modos, no lo necesitaba.

Y mi vida vuelve a empezar aquella mañana de soledad.

* * *

_Bien, esto puede quedar en Oneshot o continuar, todo depende de las reviews. Si tengo al menos 5 significará que el esfuerzo merece la pena y me buscaré una secuela (más o menos larga). Sino, se quedará así. Todo depende de vosotros, lectores._

_Espero que os guste._


	2. El sabor a sangre de las lágrimas

Imagina que la mujer a la que amas está prometida con tu mejor amigo. Solo para ponerte en situación.

Imagina que _ella _te ha besado.

Imagina que no has sido capaz de decirle nada, y al día siguiente nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual.

Y que él la coge de la mano y ella no la aparta.

Imagina entonces que te sientes arder de nuevo por tu propia estupidez.

Bienvenido de nuevo a mi vida.

* * *

Solo soy capaz de aguantar una mañana. Recojo mis cosas y me despido. 

Yoh se asombra, pero Anna lo entiende todo. Es la culpable… que bajo he caído…

En la puerta, nos miramos una última vez, nos odiamos solo con la pupila, y yo la adoro con el resto de mi ser. Patético.

Ya en China, busco una respuesta a mi propia incompetencia. A mi propia e insoportable estupidez. A mis actos, a mis palabras. Más bien a lo que no hice.

Anna…

Anna…

Dios mío… ¿qué puedo hacer ahora para olvidarla?

Fue un gran error ir a Japón. Creía que así la vería y me daría cuenta de la tontería que cometía pensando en ella. Pero lo único que ha hecho ese maldito viaje ha sido dejarme aún más deshecho. Entero por fuera, consumido por dentro. Genial. El gran Ren Tao. Mi gran orgullo, mi gran renombre y toda mi fama a la mierda por culpa de una idiota que no sabe ni ella misma lo que quiere.

La odio.

La odio del mismo modo en que ella me odia a mí. El problema es que, cuanto más la desprecio, más la amo.

Cuando llego a casa no saludo a nadie. Me encierro en mi habitación, y, con la luz apagada, apoyo la espalda contra la pared para ir resbalando poco a poco hasta el suelo. Y me quedo una hora, dos, tres.

Hasta que alguien pica y asoma la cabeza.

Ha anochecido. Todo está oscuro, y la poca luz que se filtra por la ventana no es suficiente para iluminar más que los contornos difusos de los objetos.

Jun entra muy despacio, apenas sin hacer ruido. Nota mi rabia; ella es, al fin y al cabo, la persona que mejor me conoce. Nota mi desesperación y mi angustia. Mi indecisión. Mis dudas. Se sienta en la cama y coge el peluche del tigre. Sin decir nada.

No hace falta. Sé lo que pretende con eso.

Ese peluche representa el último vestigio de mi infancia. La etapa en la que aún era un crío despreocupado, a veces un poco asustado de mi padre, pero que aún era capaz de reír y llorar. Ahora ni río ni lloro. Pero ver ese peluche me hace un nudo en la garganta. Me pregunto quién habrá sido el culpable de arrancarme los sentimientos, si mi padre por hacerlo o mi madre por consentirlo.

Como si en este momento me importara eso.

"Papá" pienso. "No lo hiciste mal, pero no fuiste lo suficientemente duro. Puestos a quitarle el alma a alguien, por lo menos quitársela entera. Sino es demasiado cruel"

-No te culpes.-dice Jun.

-No lo hago.

-Sí, claro que lo haces. Te culpas a ti mismo por ser débil. Por estar enamorado de esa chica.

A estas alturas de mi vida ya no me pregunto como es que Jun es capaz de leerme la mente.

-Pero la cosa no es así, Ren. Porque en estos asuntos no puedes imponer tus deseos.

Solamente la miro en la penumbra. De sobra sabe ella lo que significa esa mirada.

-Ren… esta vez debes reconocer que no puedes controlar todo. Quiero decir… debes asumirlo. Decírselo.

-¿A Anna?

-Anna es una mujer como cualquier otra.

-¿Anna?

-Como cualquier otra.

Por algún motivo, se me escapa una sonrisa. Pero no me río.

Ya ni río ni lloro.

-¿Qué esperabas encontrar allí?

-No lo sé. Creo que olvidarla.

-Qué tonto eres. Te creías inmortal.

Ya lo sé. Lo sé. Bastante bien, por cierto. Caer desde tan arriba no es precisamente indoloro. Caer por tu propio peso jode aún más.

-Y ahora descubres que en el fondo, eres un humano normal y corriente. Que puedes morir, que sufres… que te enamoras… igual que ellos. Y antes los despreciabas. ¿Qué piensas ahora?

-Que comprendo sus miserables existencias.

Hundí la cabeza entre las manos.

Jun se levantó y se arrodilló junto a mí.

-Ren… eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Y no me refiero solo a fuerza física. Me refiero a que, emocionalmente, has soportado con 16 años lo que muy pocos habrían soportado.

-Si te dan una paliza te muerdes la lengua y esperas a que cicatricen las heridas. No es tan difícil. Esto… esto es diferente. El tiempo no basta.

-El tiempo basta para todo. Hazme caso.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No. La pregunta es qué quieres hacer _tú_. ¿Olvidarla o estar con ella?

-Estar con ella.

Con Jun es inútil mentir. O al menos, yo nunca lo he conseguido. Tampoco lo he necesitado jamás.

-¿Y qué te lo impide?

La miré con obviedad.

-Yoh.

-Es tu mejor amigo, a pesar de todo este tiempo. Lo comprenderá.

-Jun. Estamos hablando de _su _prometida. Vive por ella.

-¿Y ella?

-Ella… ella es un misterio.

No dijimos una palabra más. Dejamos toda la conversión flotando en el aire, pendiente quizá para otros días menos oscuros, menos tétricos. Días en los que podamos hablar bajo el sol sin que me moleste la luz.

Me deja solo una vez más. Pero a mi lado, olvida, como por casualidad, el peluche. Solamente lo miro un instante, una mirada cruzada entre animal y hombre, esa mirada sonriente. Esa paz que rezuma mehace volver a enterrar la cabeza, a morderme el labio con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que empieza a sangrar.

Ya ni recuerdo cuando la sangre sustituyó a las lágrimas. Ni me acuerdo… hace tanto.

Al cabo de un tiempo vuelvo a mirar al muñeco. Élsigue imperturbable, con esa especie de sonrisa melancólica que no deja ver los colmillos asesinos de su boca. Debe de ser un cachorro.

Lo agarro. Un impulso, tan solo. Lo bastante fuerte como para luego no querer soltarlo. Notando la suavidad del pelo contra me mejilla, la caricia de aquel peluche tantas veces consuelo de un crío de apenas seis añitos que se esconde de su padre.

Y me duermo, abrazado a aquel animal. Apoyado contra la pared, con la boca llena de sabor a sangre y un hilillo rojo resbalando por la barbilla, y el labio inferior destrozado. Y con los ojos queriendo llorar de rabia e impotencia. Pero ya no recuerdan como se hace.

Al despertar, la luz baña lúgubremente la habitación. Me siento igual que siempre. No importa que sea un nuevo día. Que oficialmente, el tiempo haya pasado. Me siento tan miserable como ayer.

Me incorporo. Me crujen todas las articulaciones.

Quiero hablar con Jun. Quiero saber qué hacer. Porque esta vez no tengo ni idea. Pero a la vez, no me atrevo, así que doy un rodeo. Mi casa es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar otro camino y llegar al mismo sitio.

Las salas oscuras, los lugares donde me entrenaba de niño, donde mi padre se pasaba las horas maquinando nuevas torturas para mí. Para hacerme más fuerte.

El eco de mis pasos resuena como una gota de agua que cae desde lo alto. Como una lágrima.

Pero no es mía. Ya no. Ni río ni lloro. Ninguna de las dos cosas me merecen la pena.

Paso ante las grandes estatuas que representan a Dioses que adoraba mi familia.

Paso ante los grandes retratos que representan a la gente que adoraba a esos Dioses.

Paso ante las grandes puertas que sellan la habitación de mi padre. Pero esta vez, están abiertas. Y oigo las voces que salen de su interior.

-…lo que le pasa.

-Claro que lo comprendo. ¡Y no puedo permitirlo!

-Padre… ¡Por favor!

-No pienso dejar que mi hijo se convierta en una débil marioneta por culpa de una mujer. Un Tao no debe enamorarse, eso te vuelve débil.

-Pero… entonces… ¿y mamá¿Qué hay de ella?

-Eso fue un matrimonio de conveniencia. Igual que será el de Ren. Igual que será el tuyo.

Casi pude ver el gesto de mi hermana.

A estas alturas de mi vida, ya no pregunto como es que mi padre es capaz de leerle la mente a Jun.

-Si tengo que cortar este problema de raíz lo haré. Tengo mil maneras de hacerlo.

Me quedo paralizado. Le creo. Y echo a correr.

Cojo la espada de la familia. Tao. Tengo que volver a Japón, pase lo que pase. Tengo que avisar a Yoh, que la proteja. No. Tengo que llevarme a Anna muy lejos.

Sin embargo… necesito a Bason. Sin él, no puedo hacer nada para protegerla. Después de gritarle que me dejara en paz… Dios mío, Dios mío. Soy inútil sin él.

-No corras por la casa, Ren. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

Mi madre baja por las escaleras con esa mirada de superioridad y esa belleza nublada que la caracterizan. Sabe que en este lugar en intocable y lo lleva con un orgullo que ofendería a cualquiera que no la conociera.

Es mi madre.

Pero siempre ha estado ausente. En la oscuridad, tras la gran sombra de mi padre. Una gran mujer a la que obligaron a casarse muy joven, que tuvo dos hijos porque el contrato así lo estipulaba.

Sí… lo cierto es que siempre he admirado su entereza a la hora de sobrellevar el gran peso de este gran apellido. De este maldito apellido que nos está matando a todos poco a poco.

-Está en el templo. Esperándote.

Para qué preguntarme a estas alturas de mi vida cómo es que mi madre puede leernos la mente a todos.

-Haz que no lo haga. Por favor. Por favor. –mi voz es solo una súplica, un susurro.

-No voy a hacer nada. De todos modos, no podría.

Es como decir "aunque pudiera no lo haría"

Asentí.

Es mi madre. La conozco al igual que ella sabe de sobra que por mucho que me ordene mi padre, no voy a olvidar a Anna.

¿Acabo de decir eso? … Quiero volver a ser yo mismo.

-Si yo fuera tú me daría prisa. No tardará.

-Lo sé.

Otra amarga sonrisa escapa de mis labios, al tiempo que corro hacia el templo.

-¡Y no corras por la casa!

Si Bason no fuera un espíritu, ahora mismo tendríamos los dos la nariz rota. Pero, cuando nos cruzamos en el corredor, simplemente me atraviesa.

-¡Señorito!

Salimos de casa por la parte de atrás, saltando el muro. Con la espada en la espalda, corro.

Y oigo el grito de furia de mi padre. Y casi puedo oír el suspiro de alivio de Jun.

Y yo corro, y corro… y aún no sé como llegar a Japón, porque mi padre se encargará de que se me haga imposible

Pero yo sigo corriendo.

* * *

_Bueno, como veis lo he continuado, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo seguirlo… ha salido esto, espero que no os decepcione si esperábais más. Muchas gracias a _hermy-sant, janet, lovehao, _y_ pipochi. 

_Quiero dedicárselo a **Zria**, por acordarse de mi cumpleaños. Sé que te gusta tanto como a mí el RenxAnna. Muchísimas gracias por eso y por leer mis fics, además de dejar comentarios tan largos que me animan a seguir y me orientan en muchos casos. Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo. _

_(Y espero que sigáis dejando reviews, que voy a ver en las estadísticas cuántos lo leyeron y cuántos de esos me dejaron review ¬¬)_

_Espero que os guste._


	3. Escarbando entre los escombros de Pekín

Imagina que todo lo bueno que pueda pasarte ocurrió y se fue como un sueño. Vino y se fue. Te besó y te fuiste.

Imagina que al regresar, creiste que encontrarías ayuda, creíste que todo empezaría a estar bien. Pero tu padre se enteró. Y quiere matarte

Lo que es más importante. Quiere matarla a ella.

Imagina que estás en una ciudad tan grande como Pekín y no tienes nada salvo una espada y un espíritu. Solo. Acorralado. Porque medio país te estará buscando.

Imagina lo que puede pasarte si te encuentran.

Y esta es ahora mi vida.

* * *

No es cuestión de tener miedo o no. Son más bien los recursos que te quedan. Pero en realidad no te queda nada, tu padre ya se ha ocupado de eso.

Mi padre y su maldita influencia en todo el país. Fuera de China no puede tocarme, pero aquí, hasta el desierto le pertenece. Si quiere matarme, acabará consiguiéndolo.

Por eso tengo que escapar lo antes posible.

Vago entre las multitudes de centros comerciales, aceras céntricas, y clubes nocturnos. Discotecas, que las llaman. Dónde la gente acude a conocer a más gente como ella. El sabor a humo, a sudor. Odio condensado y adrenalina.

Esta es ahora mi vida.

Escondiéndome por toda la ciudad. Sin pasar más de una hora en el mismo sitio.

Sé que no puedo coger ningún transporte legal a Japón. Él conoce mis intenciones porque las conoce Jun, y estará vigilando.

La última vez que comí algo fue la basura envasada que me dieron en el avión de regreso. La verdad es que comienzo a tener hambre.

Sentado en un banco de un parque, espero a que la noche caiga. Empieza a hacer frío. Apenas hay gente por la calle, todo el mundo ha vuelto a casa.

Bason está a mi lado. Me mira en silencio. Solamente necesito una manera de hacerlo y lo haré. Una manera que no sea un auténtico suicidio.

La mejor opción sería llegar a Japón desde EE UU o Europa. Allí mi padre no tiene control. Sería libre. Pero para eso tengo que salir de China, y ese es mi primer reto. Necesito dinero.

Pero aún así, sigo siendo menor de edad. No puedo moverme. Estoy atado por cadenas invisibles.

Recojo un periódico que está tirado junto a una papelera. Un artículo habla del último asesinato de un criminal que se fugó de la cárcel hace un par de meses. De unos pisos que se han derrumbado en las afueras de la ciudad. De una presa que se ha roto inundando media docena de pueblos en el interior. La tragedia de la vida diaria. Ya estamos tan acostumbrados a ello que ni siquiera nos da pena.

Combates ilegales. Miles de dólares americanos como recompensa. Me centro en ese artículo. Ocupa una columna, está escondido en alguna sección cansada que no tenía nada mejor de lo que hablar. No tiene fotos, ni ningún dato que no sea en genérico. No da nombres de personas ni lugares. Solo dice que es ilegal y que da un montón de dinero.

Precisamente lo que estaba buscando.

Mando a Bason a buscar un lugar donde se celebren esos combates. Bares, locales subterráneos, no me importa. Que atraviese las paredes que le sean necesarias, pero que los halle. No importa la hora a la que vuelva, estaré aquí.

Mientras él busca, yo pienso en lo que haré con el dinero, y cómo puedo proteger a Anna hasta que llegue. Aprieto los puños. Me introduzco entre los árboles.

En esta oscuridad no llega la luz de las farolas. No hay ruidos. Apenas veo las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad.

Y saco la espada, la clavo en el suelo, y me apoyo contra un árbol para contemplar las estrellas.

Me da rabia todo esto. Sé que esta vez Anna no llegará para besarme, aunque ahora sí que sepa lo que le diré.

Me da tanta rabia que cojo la espada por el filo y la aprieto. Mi mano se abre, comienza a gotear. La sangre resbala por el metal hasta caer al suelo. No puedo verla, pero lo siento.

Cuando mi mano izquierda está casi inservible, utilizo la derecha para destrozarme el brazo. A la altura del codo, me hago un corte suave, que poco a poco voy profundizando.

Dosis de dolor. Como adrenalina. Es mi droga, mi adicción. Cada vez que el filo se hunde en la carne, cada vez que la sangre empieza a salir, juras no volver a hacerlo. Esa sensación ardiente te sube por todo el brazo y no se detiene durante horas. Cada vez que la herida se abre y puedes ver que eres tan vulnerable como los demás, el odio te inunda y clavas el cuchillo aún más profundamente.

Te duele, pero no importa. La propia adrenalina nubla los sentidos.

Juras no volver a hacerlo.

Pero una semana después, cuando miras las cicatrices, te preguntas qué es eso tan maravilloso que te has prometido no volver a hacer. Simplemente olvidas como era. Porque la mente quiere olvidarlo.

Y vuelves a sangrar, vuelves a gritar de dolor.

Pero no importa. Tu droga está actuando, y durante días estás calmado. Parece que vuelas. Te sientes ligero, libre. Esa manera de descargar rabia triunfaría si no fuera porque nos educan para temer a la sangre.

Bason llega a mediodía. Me encuentra lleno de heridas, teñido de rojo, pero me conoce. No sé cómo nadie se ha topado conmigo antes.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

Él asiente.

Si fuera de carne y hueso, ahora me cogería en brazos. Sin embargo, no lo es. Es un espíritu. No puede hacer nada por mí, más que ayudarme en mis batallas shamánicas y darme apoyo moral. Lo que ahora no necesito.

-¿Dónde?

-Es un bar que cierra por las noches a clientes normales y corrientes. No podemos entrar así como así.

-No importa. –al incorporarme, me tambaleo. –Da igual.

Las heridas ya no sangran, pero sé que en cuanto luche se volverán a abrir.

-Llévame. –le digo a Bason.

Camino como un zombie por la ciudad. Por las calles transitadas, pasando por delante de bancos y restaurantes de comida rápida. La cultura americana, que los llaman. Globalización. Si había partes del mundo que aún no tenían edificios lo suficientemente altos como para taparte las estrellas, ellos los llevan. No es cuestión de egoísmo, de ganas de destruir la naturaleza. Solo de expansión de fronteras. Ambición. Poder.

De algún modo, consigo un par de manzanas para comer. Una botella de leche. Unas monedas. La mujer que me lo da no tiene pinta de poder ofrecerle lo mismo a todo aquel en mi misma situación. Pero cuando nos vamos, se despide de Bason, y comienzo a entender el motivo un poco más.

La bondad de la gente. Los actos desinteresados. Por pena. Yo que sé. Hace tres años lo habría comprendido. Pero ahora ya no. No soy el mismo. He dado un paso atrás. Me he deshumanizado. Una vez más, soy un demonio de ojos dorados.

Me paso la tarde en el local, con la mirada perdida entre el camarero barrigón y la puerta que se supone que da al sótano donde cada noche corren la sangre y el dinero.

A eso de las ocho me echan. Dejo las monedas encima de la mesa y me siento en la acera de enfrente. La gente comienza a llegar.

La mayoría son veinteañeros con pinta de no tener nada que perder. No todos son orientales. También hay un montón de cincuentones con un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo. Podría simplemente robárselos… pero hay algo que quiero hacer.

Cuando a las nueve ya no llegan más personas, decido que es la hora de entrar.

Pico en la puerta y se asoma a la mirilla un ojo azulado. Me observa y sin dignarse a hablarme vuelve a cerrarla.

Con calma, pico de nuevo. El ojo me mira con enfado y me pregunta:

-¿Qué coño quieres, chico¡Largo de aquí!

-Déjame entrar –le pido.

Se ríe en mi cara, y cierra la mirilla una vez más.

Veo que insistir va a ser inútil. Podría esperar a que se cansara y saliera a darme una paliza… pero prefiero hacer esto.

Abro la palma de la mano y extiendo el brazo. Bason lo entiende perfectamente, así que se hace una bola y se posa entre mis dedos. Lo introduzco en mi interior.

Hace demasiado que no experimento esta sensación. Soy más fuerte, más poderoso. Sé que las heridas ahora aguantarán más cerradas, cicatrizarán antes. Cierro el puño y pico una vez más.

Cansado, el hombre abre, pero debe de ver mis ojos chispeantes, porque se queda quieto, mudo. Doy dos pasos atrás y con carrerilla golpeo la puerta con un costado.

El metal mal engrasado se tambalea un instante, y cae un poco hacia atrás. El hombre lo está sujetando, pero tiene que apartarse para que no lo aplaste.

Entro sin mirarle, pisando la puerta con fuerza. Bajo las mugrientas escaleras sin dudar; en mitad de la oscuridad me pregunto si esto es realmente necesario. Bason sale de mi cuerpo, yo me tambaleo.

Una vez más, la pérdida de sangre me debilita. No soy más que un débil humano. Escoria. El escalón más bajo en la escala evolutiva, en la pirámide alimenticia. No soy nada. Y el único ideal que tengo para ser fuerte es un beso que bien pudiera haber sido solamente un sueño.

Pero sé que no ha sido así. Lo sé, porque miré dentro de sus ojos. Miré aquel abismo negro, y me dijo que me odiaba. Y Anna no odia a no ser que ame.

Llego a una amplia sala con un foso en medio, iluminada por fluorescentes blancos que emiten un ruido quedo. Pero el griterío lo tapa.

Mucha gente grita desde el borde. En el fondo, en un terreno de arena, dos hombres se pegan con las manos desnudas. Se destrozan la cara por un puñado de dólares. Eso es lo que creen los cincuentones que les gritan. Yo comprendo sus motivos. Las ganas de destruir. De matar. Con tus propias manos. De sentirte inmortal.

Sonrío para mí mismo. He llegado, y no me iré con las manos vacías. Soy un Tao. Ese apellido conlleva mucho más que la propia autodestrucción. Conlleva generaciones y generaciones de la sangre más fuerte del país. Si no soy el mejor por mí mismo, al menos lo seré por mis antepasados.

* * *

_Ha degenerado, lo sé. Lo que iba a empezar siendo una bonita historia de amor se ha convertido, siempre con el trasfondo del romance, en una narración del caos. Si alguno ha leído algo de Chuck Palahniuk, sabrá de lo que hablo. Y os aseguro que seguirá por este camino, porque tengo los dos siguientes escritos. _

_Por lo demás, gracias a _PIPOCHI, Zria, caprice, lovehao, dollisapiy Krmn sk.

_Espero que os guste._


	4. Vomitando rabia y sangre

Imagina que te has convertido en una sombra que ronda los bajos fondos de ciudades mugrientas. En una rata que vaga por las alcantarillas.

Imagina que estás a punto de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, tu carta de suicidio.

Que es la única maldita salida que te queda.

Imagina que estás a punto de volver a convertirte en un monstruo por salvarla a ella.

Y que ella jamás se enterará.

Imagina que después de tanto tiempo, vas a volver a matar.

Mi vida de nuevo. Solo por ponerte en situación.

Todo el lugar huele a sudor y gargantas rasgadas. A voces desgastadas. A sangre reseca.

Soy la persona más joven en un par de cientos de metros a la redonda.

Un gorila con ojos demasiado claros para ser de China me encara y me pregunta:

-¿Qué haces aquí, chaval?

-Vengo a luchar.

Se ríe en mi cara, llama a un pez gordo, le expone la situación.

Este parece tomarme más en serio. Me analiza de arriba abajo.

-¿Quieres luchar de verdad?

-Claro.

-¿Tienes representante?

-No lo necesito. Solo será una noche.

Me mira el brazo, la mano, mi ropa manchada.

-¿Y eso?

-Fui yo mismo. ¿Puedo luchar?

-Te van a moler a palos.

-No creo. Solo déjame probar contra tu campeón.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres si ganas?

-Veinte mil dólares americanos en efectivo.

Esboza una sonrisa cruel y se encoge de hombros. Se le nota a la legua que no le preocupo lo más mínimo.

-De acuerdo. Pero no me hago responsable si mueres, ¿está claro?

-Perfectamente.

-¿Y que ganamos nosotros si pierdes?

Le tiendo la espada. Le dejo la empuñadura a la altura de su codo.

-Pertenece a la familia Tao. Mi padre te ofrecerá un buen rescate por ella.

-¿Y cómo sé que no se querrá vengar?

-Porque es él el que quiere matarme ahora. Toma la espada y si no quieres entrar en tratos con mi familia véndela en el mercado negro. Sacarás mínimo cincuenta mil dólares.

El hombre me examina de nuevo, de arriba abajo. No parece muy convencido, pero sopesa la espada y decide que al menos podrá sacar diez mil dólares por ella. Solo por machacar a un crío.

-Está bien.

Se encoge de hombros y se larga para situarse en un mejor lugar.

Cuando la pelea acaba, uno de los hombres está tirado en suelo. No respira, pero aún sigue vivo. Si le atendieran correctamente podría vivir. Pero no van a hacerlo, así que lo más probable es que permanezca agonizante durante solo un par de minutos más.

Me preparo. Me restallo los huesos de las falanges, estiro los músculos del cuello.

El hombre gordo tiene una mirada confiada. Está seguro de que ha ganado una gran espada, y, desde luego, no se cree que pertenezca a la familia Tao. Bueno, peor para él.

Cuando retiran el cuerpo inerte, el luchador que queda en pie sangra por una ceja. De tanto recibir golpes se le ha hinchado y han tenido que pinchárselo, para que no reviente. A los boxeadores les pasa lo mismo. Pero esto es mucho más brutal. Mucho más natural. Lo prefiero.

El luchador se acerca al hombre gordo y este le susurra unas palabras al oído. Al principio no parece muy contento. Me mira y grita. Pera al final cede.

De un salto bajo al foso. Una vez más, me he fundido con Bason. El dolor del brazo prácticamente desaparece, mi vista se agudiza, mi oído capta la risa sádica del luchador mientras se acerca a mí.

-¡¡Booo!-me grita.

Si cree que soy un niño, entonces morirá antes de lo que creía.

Me embiste, dispuesto a acabar conmigo rápidamente. Simplemente, en el último momento me aparto hacia atrás. Se estrella contra la pared, y se queda de espaldas a mí durante un rato, desorientado. Cuando al fin me encara de nuevo, hay una mancha sanguinolenta en el muro. Está furioso. Me mira a los ojos. Y yo leo en los suyos el mismo desprecio por la vida que siento yo. Sonrío.

Cuando me ataca de nuevo le esquivo y le golpeo con el codo la nuca. Cae al suelo, aún consciente pero no le daré tiempo a seguir jugando. No tengo tiempo. Coloco mis tobillos contra sus sienes, su cabeza entre mis pies, uno un poco más adelantado que el otro, y con un movimiento seco, le rompo el cuello.

El crujido es sordo, desagradable; interrumpe cualquier conversación, cualquier griterío. Ahora hay silencio, y me miran. Callados. Sobre sus cabezas, los fluorescentes blancos continúan con su monótono canto. Cincuenta pares de ojos clavados en mí. Y yo solo miro el cadáver.

Ya no recordaba lo que significa matar a alguien. Esa especie de amarga satisfacción que te recorre el cuerpo, desde el corazón a la cabeza; esa sensación que te estremece.

Cuando miras dentro de esos ojos vacíos te sientes superior al mundo. Te sientes un Dios capaz de decidir entre la vida y la muerte de las personas. Nadie te puede levantar la voz, porque solo basta un toque de espada para que se queden igual de fríos y mudos que ese hombre que tienes a tus pies.

Y al principio parece difícil. La primera muerte siempre es la más complicada. Dudas. No crees que tengas el derecho.

Pero una vez que lo haces, todo se hace sencillo. Y contra más mates, más fácil te resultará hacerlo. Hasta que llegue un momento en el que empieces a necesitarlo. En el que necesites sentirte por encima de todo y todos. Si alguien te insulta, o simplemente te mira por encima del hombro, ¡zas! Lo matas. No puedes evitarlo. No es por venganza ni nada de eso. Es que se ha creído superior a ti. Y es un sentimiento que no soportas.

Cuando matas, eres Dios. Y no hay nada por encima de Dios.

Y cuando llevas desde los ocho años haciéndolo, es tu modo de vida. Es tu aire para respirar. Nunca lograrás escapar del todo. Siempre habrá una parte de ti que querrá ver de nuevo como la sangre de otro te mancha, y como se escapa su espíritu. No por crueldad ni por sadismo. No es nada de eso. Es esa droga que te permite seguir viviendo. Todos tenemos algo así.

Al igual que unos hacen del altruismo su bandera, yo disfruto acabando lo que la naturaleza ha empezado. Una vida menos, una boca menos a la que alimentar.

Soy Dios.

Y Dios es inmortal.

Y renuncié a esta forma de vida… ¿Cuándo? Me pregunto cómo fui capaz. Chrom fue la última persona que murió bajo mi filo. Aún recuerdo el calor de su sangre en mis manos, el olor que dejaba al mezclarse con el frío metal. Bullendo miedo. El miedo del que me vuelvo a alimentar una vez más. Qué bien sabe…

Me paso la mano por la frente sudorosa, y me dirijo al hombre gordo para que me entregue mi dinero. Mi pasaporte hacia Anna.

Por algún motivo, la espalda me abrasa.

Pero nadie parece dispuesto a pagarme. Es más. Me miran con furia. Me gritan. Me escupen e insultan.

Ya se lo había advertido. No quisieron escucharme.

El hombre gordo me mira a mí. Mira el cadáver y de nuevo a mí. Yo enfrento su mirada. Le reclamo lo que es mío.

Pero en cambio, hace una señal y tres hombres caen al foso. Y vienen a por mí. Un de ellos aparta el cuerpo a patadas. Ahora tienen vía libre.

Desde el público cae una silla de madera. Esa es el único arma de la arena.

Inspiro y espiro muy lentamente. Cierro los ojos un instante. Los sigo viendo, porque son fuertes, pero muy torpes. Brutos. Animales. Tienen el instinto, pero no han refinado la técnica. En realidad, no han sufrido. No han aprendido lo que es el miedo, y por eso no tienen un modo inteligente de enfrentarse a él.

Y yo sí que lo tengo.

Atacan los tres a la vez. Logro esquivar a dos, pero el tercero me da un golpe que me voltea. A continuación, la silla se estrella contra mi espalda. Se rompe.

El impulso me lleva hasta la pared. Me freno con las manos y permanezco lo justo para que las piernas dejen de temblarme. Sangro de nuevo por el brazo izquierdo. Al limpiarme el sudor, me resbala una gota roja junto al ojo. La veo de refilón y la lamo cuando está a la altura de mi boca.

Este simple gesto los deja a todos quietos. No paralizados, sino bastante asombrados. Me han visto matar a un hombre. Bebo sangre. Soy un vampiro. Un Dios de la noche.

La parte de arriba me estorba, me da demasiado calor. Me la quito. Además, estoy furioso. Recojo del suelo una pata de la silla. Será mi espada.

Me han traicionado. Juro que cuando salga de ahí, no quedará nadie con vida. Por subestimarme, y reírse de mí, y luego querer apartarme. No es cuestión de honor familiar. Esto es más bien orgullo personal.

Cargo contra ellos. Soy más rápido, más ágil, y mucho más astuto. Puedo hacerles lo que quiera cuando quiera.

Una nariz se parte en dos. Un tímpano estalla. Un par de dientes vuelan por el aire.

La arena es barro por la sangre derramada. Y antes de darme cuenta, ya están los tres muertos.

La espalda me arde. Oigo algo desde el público, y ese grito se repite hasta que puedo identificar la palabra "tatuaje"

Una vez más, bajo el control de mi padre.

Apoyo una mano contra la pared. Escupo un grumo de sangre, me limpio la boca. El pelo me cae por la cara, pegándoseme a la frente.

El odio me está derritiendo.

Salto fuera. Cojo mi espada y hago que Bason la posesione. Y durante el ínfimo instante en el que el espíritu no apoya mi cuerpo me siento morir. Pero de nuevo tengo fuerzas. Y la gente huye. Pero solo busco al gordo que me debe veinte mil dólares.

No escucho sus súplicas. Lo tiro al suelo y le golpeo la cara hasta reventársela. Y la sigo golpeando mientras su sangre me salpica y él se ahoga con ella. Y cuando muere, sigo golpeándole hasta que los nudillos empiezan a despellejarse contra los huesos astillados.

Y ya he hecho todo.

Por Anna.

Rebusco en su bolsillo y encuentro un fajo de billetes. No es todo el dinero, pero no puedo más.

Mi alma pesa diez veces más de lo normal. Me duele todo. La espada cae de la mano, durante un momento me tambaleo y Bason aparece a mi lado en forma de bolita. Inspiro. Cojo de nuevo el arma y me deslizo pesadamente escaleras arriba.

Salgo al exterior. Aún es noche cerrada, pero en un par de horas comenzará a amanecer. Bason toma su forma humana, me mira preocupado.

Me arrastro por la ciudad hasta un lugar apartado. No veo nada. Es como mirar un espejo que se empieza a empañar. Ves. Pero todo es difuso. Y te mareas.

En un sitio apartado, mis rodillas se doblan y caigo al suelo vomitando todo lo que tenía dentro. Y aún más.

Me deshago. De rodillas, con las manos en el suelo, empiezo a vomitar sangre. No puedo más.

Y lo he hecho por ella.

Por Anna.

Lo que creo que son lágrimas inundan mis ojos. Pero no pasa de ahí. De nuevo soy un monstruo. Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. De nuevo, esa marca en mi espalda. Esa cruz.

Por Anna.

_Habréis notado que he tardado algo más en subir este capítulo. Y eso que estaba escrito. Es que estaba esperando reviews, pero al parecer no llegaban… así que me conformaré con estas. Qué se le va a hacer. Aunque solo sea por la gente que lo sigue. Aviso que como no haya un mínimo de 4 por capítulo (ya he bajado el número) no sigo colgando. Porque ya están casi todos escritos (me faltan dos)_

_En fin. Muchas gracias a _Zria, Loconoexion, Krmn sk y Meoiswa


	5. Pekín Londres Tokyo

Imagina que eres un demonio marcado de nuevo.

Que lo que te costó tanto quitarte de encima ha vuelto. La lacra que te marcó durante tanto tiempo adorna tu espalda de nuevo.

Imagina que lo has hecho por ella. Pero que, cuando despiertas, cubierto de sangre y heridas, solo piensas en la masacre que has perpetrado.

Imagina que tienes miedo.

Que tiemblas de rabia.

Imagina que ahora puedes hacer lo que querías, pero no te atreves.

Imagina que, después de diez años, has estado a punto de llorar.

En líneas generales, mi vida después de esa fatídica noche.

* * *

Sé porqué lo he hecho. Lo sé bastante bien. Por odio. Por venganza.

Si no puedo matar a mi padre, me desahogo con alguien que también quiera hacerme daño. Y ya está.

Estoy hecho una mierda.

Pero tengo que llegar a Japón o esto no habrá merecido la pena. He matado a cinco personas. Sus vidas han de servir para algo… ¿o no?

Abrir los ojos una vez más.

Para despertar en un lugar que no conoces, mientras todo el cuerpo te duele, con las heridas aún abiertas y un fajo de dólares americanos en el bolsillo; sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, sin saber cómo he llegado ahí, pero estando seguro de que ahora solo hay dos caminos, para bien o para mal. O seguir adelante, o el suicidio.

Y escojo el primero

Por Anna.

Como no. Porque si por ella he hecho todo esto, no tengo motivos para creer que cuando llegue a Japón no conseguiré salvarla. Pase lo que pase después.

Debería odiarla. Por todo lo que me ha hecho hacer. Pero cada vez la necesito más.

Una sensación fría por todo mi cuerpo, las agujetas que calan mis huesos. El crujido de todas las articulaciones aunque mueva tan solo un dedo.

Pero debo hacerlo. Para concluir con mi estupidez. Para que todo no haya sido en vano.

Vaya. Al parecer aún tengo conciencia. Sería más fácil de la otra manera, pero tampoco me voy a quejar. Nadie puede amar a un monstruo.

¿Porqué aún tengo la esperanza que me llegue a amar?

No sé. Simplemente, me incorporo. Me saco una astilla que continuaba clavada en mi hombro.

-Señorito…

La voz de Bason suena distorsionada.

-No podemos llegar al aeropuerto así.

Sigo sin contestarle. Pero me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para no insistirme.

Si fuera un humano normal, podría renegar de Dios. Pero mi lacra es ser un shaman. Al entender la muerte, la vida se basa en los objetivos que te marcas tú mismo. En tu propia inmortalidad. Por eso, la mayoría de las veces somos unos ego maníacos prepotentes a los que un mortal corriente no soporta. Claro que hay excepciones, Yoh es el mejor ejemplo. Pero en mi caso, no soy diferente.

Soy más fuerte que nadie.

En esa creencia se basa tu existencia. Tú mismo te apoyas en ella. Cuando se tambalea, dudas. Y cuando dudas, eres débil.

Y ahora tengo miedo.

Pero sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. Y cómo lo voy a hacer.

Tengo miedo.

Pero eso es normal. No soy un monstruo. Soy el que va a salvar a Anna Kyoyama; a pesar de todo. Miedo de fallar. Es normal. Pero lo conseguiré. Por todo el sufrimiento que me he tragado. Para vengarme de mi padre.

Frustrar sus planes es la mejor y más dulce de las venganzas. Hacerle ver que no es todopoderoso. Es lo que más le duele. Ahí voy a atacarle.

Porque cuando eres shaman, sabes que la muerte no cura nada; no soluciona nada. Mi padre me haría la vida imposible si le matara. No es por falta de ganas, créeme. Si sirviera de algo, ya lo habría hecho hace mucho.

Pero no.

Empieza a llover.

Torrencialmente. Y eso es bueno, porque así quedo limpio, y apenas hay gente por la calle.

Puedo pensar. Las gotas lamen mi cara. Purifican mi ser. Soy alguien nuevo.

Chorreando, entro en un gran centro comercial.

Compro ropa. Me cambio en el baño de una cafetería.

Y a pesar de que todos me miran extrañados, no importa, no pasa nada.

Porque ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer.

Regreso al bar de la noche anterior. Está anocheciendo. Las puertas están cerradas, acordonadas por la policía. Miro a la gente que permanece por los alrededores. Y los reconozco. No porque recuerde sus caras, sino por sus miradas huidizas. Y uno de los hombres ricos se asusta más que los otros, y se da la vuelta, y se va.

Perfecto. Él será mi llave.

Le sigo. Él se inquieta, y trata de despistarme. Pero es tan torpe… en realidad, esto me divierte, así que sigo un rato. Y cuando cree que me ha perdido metiéndose en un callejón más oscuro que los demás, salgo de entre las sombras y le pongo la punta de la espada en el cuello.

Le explico lo que tiene que hacer, y no parece tonto, porque lo comprende a la primera.

Cogemos un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, observo como saca los billetes para el primer vuelo que sale a Londres.

El avión de British airways es un gigante cansado que reposa en la pista lluviosa. Pero antes, envío a casa de Anna mi espada, por correo urgente. Espero que llegue antes que yo, porque me he dejado un buen puñado de dólares ahí.

El hombre está más que asustado, y sabe que sin arma soy igual de peligroso. Creo que presiente al diablo que hay escondido en mi interior. Que entiende que no soy solo un criajo con tendencias psicópatas.

Y en Londres, de nuevo otros dos billetes para Tokio.

Y otra vez ese gigante adormilado de British airways. Y ya he perdido dos días en llegar a Tokio. Es decir. Cuatro en total.

Pero mi padre no es todopoderoso. Y no creo que le haya sacado la dirección a Jun antes de ayer. Es decir. Que tengo que correr.

Estoy ansioso. Mi estómago es una bola consumida por los nervios. No puedo aguantar más. ¿Y si llego tarde¿Y si todo esto no ha servido para nada?

Odio y miedo.

Funbari. Ese barrio de casitas cuidadas e idénticas.

Esos muros repetidos hasta la saciedad.

Odio.

Estoy perdiendo el aliento. Hasta Bason se ha cansado de verme a mí. El hombre gordo se ha quedado Dios sabe dónde. Ni me importa. Estoy en Japón, y estoy muy cabreado. Todo lo que llevo días acumulando va a descargarse sobre aquel que le toque un solo pelo a Anna.

Miedo.

Puedo fallar, bien lo sé. Pero no son más que dudas. La mentalidad se basa en: lo voy a conseguir. Sin dudas.

* * *

_Sé que este capítulo es decepcionante, que en relación a los anteriores es para pegarse cabezazos contra la pared, pero necesito pasar por aquí para llegar más adelante. Bueno, no prometo que los siguientes capítulos igualen a los anteriores, porque de esos estaba MUY inspirada y las cosas salieron así de bien (estoy muy orgullosa de ellos). _

_Con respecto a las reviews… muchísimas gracias a todos. Y he decidido que voy a acabar de publicar la historia me sigan o no. Por amor al arte, como me han dicho. Y porque me falta solo un capítulo por escribir. De todos modos, pediría que siguierais dejándolos._

_Espero que os guste._


	6. Miedo y llanto compartido

Imagina que después de convertirte en ese monstruo que tanto aborrecías, vuelves a ser tú mismo.

Pero esta vez estás cargado de odio y miedo, que para el caso, es lo mismo.

Imagina que, después de todo, has conseguido llegar a Japón. No sabes cómo, pero lo has conseguido.

Imagina que estás a solo un paso de la mujer de tu vida y de la venganza,

Y no sabes lo que vas a encontrarte.

_Entonces, ahora, imagina que cuando llegas ves una puerta rota. Que sientes sus gritos en algún lugar. Que te abrasan._

_Lo has conseguido, pero es bastante probable que hayas llegado tarde._

_Y en el correo encuentras la espada que te mandaste a ti mismo con la esperanza de que llegara. Llegó._

_Imagina que al entrar en la casa, sabes que ella está en el patio de atrás. Y que los ruidos de la espada chocando contra la espada son de su prometido, protegiéndola con toda su alma._

_Imagina que estás tan enfadado, que en cuanto lees el horror en los ojos de ella, aunque no haya dicho nada, aunque permanezca imperturbable a un lado, sacas la espada, la posesionas, y matas por la espalda a aquel que ataca a tus amigos._

_Y Yoh dice¡Ren!_

_Y Anna te mira._

_Y tú caes al suelo, agotado después de todo lo que has pasado, con el peso del alivio hundiéndote más abajo que el pavimento, y lo único que puedes decir es _tenemos que salir de aquí.

_Imagina que no te hacen caso._

Todo ha pasado muy rápido. Pero sigue siendo mi vida.

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos, la semipenumbra de la habitación recorta la silueta de Anna. Y me parece tan dulce que sonrío.

-¿Estás bien? –apenas lo articulo.

Pero ella no contesta. Me coge la cara y me besa. Y esta vez, no soy tan estúpido como para no corresponderla.

Y me pierdo en sus labios, y caigo, y caigo, y no quiero que esto pase jamás. Porque compensa con creces las muertes, la sangre, el dolor.

Pero entonces recuerdo, y todo vuelve a estropearse. Y rompo ese extasiante contacto. Y ella me mira. Pero no me recrimina. Solo pregunta.

-Es mi padre. Quiere matarnos a los dos. Yoh no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¿Y cómo pretendes detenerle?

Lo que más bien yo me pregunto ahora es¿cómo puede ser tan tierna al besar y tan fría al hablar?

-Tenemos que escapar de aquí. Hasta que se me ocurra algo.

-No pienso marcharme.

-¿Cómo?

-Si huyes de tus problemas te perseguirán eternamente, y tendrás que seguir huyendo. Por el camino se hacen más fuertes, mientras que tú te vas cansando, te vuelves cada vez más débil. Hasta que te dan caza. Y te matan.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

Trato de levantarme, pero me duele todo. Suelto un jadeo y caigo en la cama de nuevo. Toco el vendaje del brazo, suave y limpio.

-¿Cuanto llevo aquí?

-Solo unas horas.

Silencio. Una mirada acusadora, que me hiere más que cualquier espada. Un puñal de obsidiana que me atraviesa el pecho. No es la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, ni siquiera la más hermosa de las que he conocido, que tampoco han sido demasiadas; no es la más simpática, desde luego, ni la más inteligente. No es la más exótica, ni la más dulce, ni la más buena, ni la que más interés ha demostrado por mi. Que va. Entonces¿por qué coño no puedo dejar de mirarla¿Por qué alargo la mano hasta rozar sus dedos?

¿Y porqué ella, si es la prometida de Yoh, no rompe ese contacto, es más, lo afirma¿Por qué nos quedamos callados mirándonos a los ojos inundando la habitación de empalagosos sentimientos que es imposible que no se noten? Y, maldita sea. ¿Por qué vuelve a besarme?

Porque cada vez que su aliento se funde en mi piel muero. Cada vez que habla una sola palabra me taladra el corazón que late solo por ella. Y noto sus labios, su lengua, su piel. Su calor uniéndose a mí, calando mis sentidos.

Durante ese momento, ese largo y dulce momento, no somos más que una única persona. Nos amamos.

Cuando ella decide separarse para detenerse a mirarme, lo pregunto:

-¿Y Yoh?

-¿Qué pasa con él? Sigue siendo mi prometido.

-¿Por qué¿No me…?

-No lo digas. Porque tendré que responder, y si lo hago, desobedeceré todo.

Eso me enfurece. Si Yoh sigue siendo su prometido¿qué pinto yo aquí?

-La grandiosa Anna. –mis voz suena despectiva; su expresión, aún así, no puede hacerse más fría de lo que era cuando mencioné el nombre de Yoh. –Finges estar por encima de todo. Nada te importa, pero de hecho, nadie te dice lo que tienes que hacer. Salvo en tu matrimonio. Entonces no dijiste nada. Lo acataste con orgullo, sin una sola protesta. –me levanto a pesar de todo el dolor y me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación. -Si le amas, no juegues conmigo.

-Eres un estúpido engreído. –me quedo parado, paralizado -Eres tú quien se cree más fuerte que nadie; dices no necesitar nada. Y mírate. Dices que el amor es para débiles, y mírate. Resultas patético. Dices que odias a tu padre, pero al final, acabas haciendo lo que él quiere. Has vuelto a matar. Vuelves a estar a su merced.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –grito. No voy a molestarme en preguntarle cómo se ha enterado-¡Si lo he hecho ha sido por ti!

-Has matado a media docena de personas. Pero habrías podido evitarlo, y lo sabes, y eso es lo que te quema. Porque siempre hay otros métodos; lo que pasa es que tú preferiste ese. –permanece quieta, seria.

-¡Qué sabrás tú! Prefieres quedarte detrás de la espalda de Yoh antes que salir y coger lo que quieres. ¡Estás asustada del mundo!

-Quizá lo esté. Pero al menos, no tanto como tú. No odias. Temes.

Intento gritarle una vez más, pero no puedo. No se me ocurre nada. Se me doblan las rodillas.

¿Porqué me hace esto¿Por qué me enfrenta a mi propia debilidad? Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido así. No lo puedo cambiar. Siempre habrá alguien en mi interior que me obligará a matar. Había aprendido a controlarlo, pero he descubierto que es más fácil dejarlo a su aire y ya se cansará él solo.

Pero… esta vez le han bastado solo cinco muertos. ¿Y si la siguiente necesita más¿Y si uno de ellos es Anna? No puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

Y volvemos al principio. A ella. Si no estuviera, seguiría mi camino. Pero está ahí, mirándome. Lo peor de todo es que no está enfadada, solo me mira.

Algo húmedo moja mis ojos. Y rompo a llorar.

Golpeo el suelo una vez, otra más. Mientras las lágrimas lamen mis mejillas, me limpian los arañazos de la cara, y, lo que es aún más increíble, cicatrizan las heridas de mi alma.

Y sigo llorando cuando Anna se arrodilla a mi lado y me abraza. Y apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho, porque no puedo parar, porque tengo demasiadas cosas que desahogar Aunque ya sea tarde. Aunque esas lágrimas sean mi último y desesperado recurso para rozar la humanidad, para volver a ser una persona inocente. Tratando de compensar mi niñez, volver a despreocuparme de todo. Aunque mi padre siga queriendo matarme. Aunque la persona a la que más amo sea de otro. Aunque la marca de mi espalda me siga ardiendo sin desaparecer porque aún no he expiado mis pecados. No importa. Lloro. Porque ella está ahí y me consuela. Porque, cuando tenía seis años y lo hacía, mi madre siempre estaba ahí para abrazarme. Hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo.

¿Y si, en realidad… todo hubiera sido culpa de ella?

El suave dedo de Anna me acaricia una mejilla y me limpia la última lágrima que cae. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, pero sé que es bastante porque tengo el cuerpo agarrotado. O quizá sea por lo molido que estoy. Pero no importa.

Miro a Anna a los ojos, le cojo muy lentamente la cara entre las manos, y la beso. Y noto que ella está llorando también. Pero no importa.

Nada ni nadie me la va a arrebatar ahora. Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, a lo que me tengo que enfrentar.

En realidad, no le tenía miedo a mi padre. Lo que me asustó, lo que me hizo cambiar, fue perder a mi madre.

Supongo que eran sus ojos mientras veía las palizas. Y el modo en el que el pelo se le movía cuando se daba la vuelta una vez que todo acababa, y yo permanecía helado en el suelo.

Mi madre. Hasta los seis años estuvo ahí siempre. Pero de golpe, se fue. Aquel día en el que no se acercó a curarme las heridas, en el que cogió a Jun de la mano y se la llevó de allí.

Mi madre. Y aún no sé si estoy en lo cierto, ni si me servirá de algo. Pero tengo que intentarlo porque es mi último recurso.

* * *

_Valeeeee… siento lo de haber pedido reviews, y decir seguir solo por amor al arte y todo eso… me debo a mis lectores, y al parecer os está gustando, así que juro que lo acabaré (salvo mal mayor) porque ya está acabado (me falta repasar porque hay un par de cosas que no me cuadran). _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios y por seguirme, sé que he sido un poco tonta u.u_

Zria, si quieres coger alguna parte que te guste tal y como me pediste, adelante. No creo que te sea de mucha utilidad para tu trabajo…si es que no se te ha pasado la fecha de entrega ya… ejem… pero si te gusta, por mí genial. La verdad es que me siento muy halagada n.n

_Por cierto, la historia parece haber cambiado el rumbo totalmente, pero aseguro que la base es la misma, como demuestra este capítulo. Es lo más tierno que me ha salido, no doy para más. La esencia es esa especie de amor platónico que le tiene Ren a Anna, y lo confundido que está cuando ella le da una mínima señal de que lo corresponde. Bueno, y sobretodo la oposición de su familia, claro, que, al final, será la pieza central. Pero no voy a desvelar nada, solo advertiros que la familia Tao será la que decida como acabará este fic _

_Espero que os guste_


	7. Gracias, amigo

Imagina la dulzura de un beso que sabes que no te pertenece.

Imagina el ardor de las lágrimas arañando las mejillas de los dos mientras os perdéis el uno en el otro.

Y no quieres que nada de eso acabe.

Imagina que, a pesar de toda la paz y tranquilidad que en ese momento te inunda… sabes que no durará eternamente. Que deberás concluir lo que has empezado, tarde o temprano.

Imagina que el culpable de tus desgracias no es tu padre, como siempre has creído. Que fue tu madre la que te convirtió en un ser insensible.

Irónico¿verdad? Eso es lo que ha quedado de mi vida.

* * *

Bajamos a comer. Silenciosos. El mundo es más denso, más artificial. Pero yo me he quitado un peso tan grande de encima que solo puedo inspirar muy hondo y llenar los pulmones con todo el aire que se me ha escapado en todo este tiempo.

Por si acaso, no vaya a ser que llegue alguien a apretarme de nuevo el nudo de la garganta.

Le cojo la mano a Anna y se la aprieto.

-Bason nos ha contado qué ha pasado.

-Tengo algo que acabar. Vuelvo a China.

-¿De nuevo?

-Ella no va a venir a buscarme aquí.

-¿Ella?

-Mi madre.

Anna me mira largamente. Sabe que hay algo que no entiende. Algo que seguramente nunca llegará a entender. Sin embargo, sus ojos no son dos duras piedras, sino que brillan apenados.

Le sonrío. O al menos, lo que creo que es una sonrisa que intenta ser cálida.

-¡Ren¿Estás mejor?

Asiento. No había oído los pasos de Yoh tras nosotros, así que no hemos podido separar las manos.

Sé que se da cuenta,

Sé que lo sabe.

Lo que no sé es porqué no dice o hace nada.

Sonríe con franqueza. Como si no le afectara. Como si lo supiera desde hace tanto tiempo que ya lo ha asumido, y solo esperaba el momento en el que le pegáramos la puñalada por la espalda. Y ahora que se la hemos asestado, de una manera tan ruin y rastrera, sonríe con franqueza. Como si no le importara.

-Yoh. –Anna se le enfrenta durante un instante, pero baja ligeramente la mirada. –Di algo. –su voz deriva en un susurro casi irreconocible, cargada de culpabilidad.

Se encoje de hombros, inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y por la sombra de sus labios parece que sonríe.

-Me alegro por vosotros.

El tono de su voz no demuestra la alegría de sus palabras, pero no va a hacer nada. Porque le conozco. Prefiere quedarse sin nada antes que arrancárselo a los demás. Es así de estúpido. Pero a la vez te rompe el corazón, no puedes evitarlo.

Bondad humana, la llaman. Debilidad, también le dicen. Pero, por supuesto, se equivocan. Yoh es fuerte. Es mucho más duro dejar marchar a la persona que amas para que esté bien que retenerla; por muchos derechos que tenga. Yoh es muy fuerte. Mucho más que yo. Porque el egoísmo no es más que otra forma de cobardía. De ocultarte del mundo. Detrás de ti mismo; si te haces con todo el poder, nadie se atreverá a quitártelo.

Y entonces solo te restará aguardar con miedo a que nazca aquel que te vencerá y se vengará. Que llegará, tarde o temprano. Si estás arriba, es porque también hay un abajo al que puedes caer cuando menos te lo esperas. Sin embargo, si ya estás en el suelo, difícilmente podrás llevarte un buen golpe.

Una nueva lección de ese crío sonriente al que nada le preocupa. Ha crecido, y sigue igual.

En tres años, ha hecho su vida sin meterse en la de los demás. ¿Estoy prometido con Anna? Vale. Procuraré ser un buen esposo.

¿Ella está enamorada de otro y es correspondida?

De acuerdo, no me quejaré. Que se vaya con él. Ya encontraré otra cosa que hacer.

Al fin y al cabo, ese matrimonio era impuesto¿no? Y aún no se ha consumado… ¿no?

Lo que me pregunto yo ahora es¿amará de verdad a Anna?

Nuestros ojos se enfrentan en la última batalla. Pero, una vez más, me vence. Agacho la cabeza, rendido, hasta que noto sus manos en mis brazos, apretándome con lo que parece cariño. Aprecio. Cuando en realidad debería odiarme, pero maldita sea, no lo hace. _Sonríe._

-No te preocupes. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

Eso no me consuela.

Luego se dirige a Anna.

-Lo hemos pasado bien¿verdad?

Ella le abraza con todas sus fuerzas y permanecen tanto tiempo juntos que parece que nunca se separarán.

Y así ha sido. La gran despedida. Ahora tengo a Anna y Yoh no tiene nada.

Después de todo… el que ha ganado he sido yo¿no?

Solo porque él me ha dejado. Nos hemos aprovechado de él. Me da lástima por un lado… por otro no. No merece mi compasión. Merece algo mucho mejor. Aquí no le queda nada, así que probablemente se vuelva a Izumo durante una buena temporada. O al menos, eso dice. Nos habla.

El puñal de la espalda no se lo impide. Es así de fuerte.

Sé que Manta sigue estudiando en Tokio, no creo que lo abandone así como así. Ahora mucho menos.

El buen Yoh.

Espero que sea feliz, haga lo que haga.

Volviendo a mí.

Me toca lo verdaderamente duro. Enfrentarme a mi madre.

Porque, en realidad, ella es la persona a la que más temo. No puedo evitarlo. Me intimida, porque es grande, poderosa. Tiene ese aura inconcebible en un ser humano, esa grandiosidad innata a la que nadie se atreve a protestar. Solo acatar.

Pensaba que era la seguridad que le confería estar casada con un hombre poderoso, pero, en realidad, es ella la que protege el buen nombre de la familia, de ella he heredado mi fortaleza. De nadie más.

Es hora de enfrentarme a todo lo que he rehuido en mi vida. No encontraré la paz hasta que plante cara a mis problemas verdaderos. Me ha costado encontrarlos, y ahora los tengo enfrente. Puedo apartarme y dejarlos pasar para siempre, y entonces cargarán sobre mis hombros como un eterno lastre, o empuñar mi espada y deshacerme de ellos de una vez por todas. Una decisión simple, pero eso no quiere decir que sea fácil. En absoluto.

Sin embargo, está claro lo que voy a hacer. Lo de tener ambas opciones… bueno, en realidad es ilusorio. Quiero decir… en la familia Tao, o te defiendes, o te aplastan. Siempre te queda la opción de rendirte a ellos, pero… no es lo que busco. Quiero forjar mi propia vida, empezarla desde cero. Aunque siempre vaya a quedar el estrato familiar, seré una nueva persona.

Para eso tengo que borrar el pasado. Y mi pasado son mis padres.

No quiero decir matarles, no. Tendría a sus fantasmas encima por toda la eternidad… me refiero a algo más… sutil. Y más eficaz.

La verdad es que lo más fácil sería encogerme de hombros y volver con la cabeza agachada. Como el hijo pródigo. Lo siento mamá, lo siento papá. No volveré a hacerlo. Devolveré el honor a la familia. Haré que vuestros nombres perduren en la historia. Acataré vuestras decisiones, obedeceré vuestras órdenes. No protestaré. Me haré fuerte. Olvidaré a mis amigos. Olvidaré a Anna.

Sí. Eso sería lo fácil.

Porque al final, todo se reduce a la honra familiar. Si eres un Tao, estás condenado antes de nacer. Si eres una mujer y tu familia es poderosa, y tiene tratos con la mía… entonces es posible que acabemos casados.

Volviendo a Anna y a mí y a Yoh.

Lo único que me falta por decidir es si la llevo conmigo o no. Correría peligro, pero sé que quiere venir, y que es fuerte. Aún así… no estoy seguro. Es algo que debo hacer solo. Contra menos esté involucrada, mejor.

Me mira con la misma mirada de Jun. Exactamente la misma, el mismo brillo comprensivo. Y dice:

-Te esperaré aquí.

Y me sonríe.

Y yo sé que por esa sonrisa es por lo que he estado luchando durante tres años.

* * *

_Otro capítulo más. Seguramente os estaréis preguntando porqué tardo tanto en actualizar si, según yo, los tengo ya escritos… bueno, en realidad yo también me lo pregunto. Pero vamos a lo que interesa, el fic. _

_Respondiendo a varias reviews, no, no está a punto de acabar. Tendrá unos 12-13 capítulos, dependiendo de si escribo un capítulo más, o lo dejo tal y como lo tengo ahora. Y espero que no se desgaste, la verdad es que estoy bastante contenta con los últimos capítulos, a pesar de que el siguiente… no me acaba de convencer. Es muy raro, lioso… ya lo comentaré cuando lo publique que espero que sea pronto._

_Gracias a _Saphir Neyraud, krmn sk, loconexion, caprice, LOVEHAO, y Meoiswa.

_Espero que os guste._


	8. El veneno de una madre

Imagina que todo se ha arreglado. Y que lo que aún no funciona lo tienes en la palma de la mano.

Imagina que estás de nuevo en casa. Imagina que lo que buscas es enfrentarte a todo lo que una vez te asustó. Enfrentarte a tu pasado.

Imagina que es lo último que te queda por hacer antes de morir, o vivir libremente al fin.

Porque nadie te asegura que tu familia no va a enfurecerse y a matarte. No sería la primera vez que lo intenten.

Imagina que eso a lo que llamabas hogar es una inmensa torre que te atemoriza.

Que te atemoriza.

Y mi vida pende de un hilo. Pero sigue siendo mía.

* * *

Solo de nuevo. En la oscuridad. No se oye ni un ruido. Nadie arrastra los pies en el interior de esta maldita prisión. Porque en realidad, todos somos reos.

No es cuestión de culpar a alguien, aquí cada uno ha interpretado su papel. Ninguno era más fácil que el otro.

Solo es cuestión de enfrentarte a tu conciencia. A tu destino. Pero sobre todo, a tu pasado. De otro modo, el estancamiento para todos podría ser fatal.

A mi paso no salen zombies, no sale nadie. Ni siquiera Jun… ahora que pienso en ella… bueno… solo espero que esté bien. No tiene porqué no estarlo. Este asunto es solo mío; culpa mía únicamente.

Si en él he arrastrado a mi hermana, a Anna e incluso a Yoh… en realidad no era mi intención.

Pero pienso arreglarlo, y, cuando acabe, si salgo vivo, les compensaré. De algún modo… aunque temo que para eso deba alejarme de ellos.

Esa enorme habitación donde pasé los dos primeros años de mi vida, donde vi mi primera muerte, que se quedó grabada en mi retina por siempre; esa enorme habitación donde oí los gemidos de placer de mi madre cuando se acostaba con mi padre, donde me tapé los oídos para no escuchar los lamentos de los hombres a los que mi padre castigaba. Esa enorme habitación que contiene en sus paredes los reflejos de todos los miembros de nuestra gloriosa familia.

Esa enorme y maldita habitación donde morí una y mil veces, donde lloré más que en ningún otro lado, donde noté la adrenalina del odio, el primer orgasmo mientras ese fino puñal rajaba la palma de mi mano. Aunque fuera solo por venganza: si me querían quitar todo lo que me proporcionara placer, yo hallaría una fuente que nunca podrían arrebatarme, el dolor.

Ahora mismo, lo único que busco son sus ojos. Su hermoso rostro. Porque, a pesar de todo, la sigo admirando. Fuerte, calculadora. Todas las mujeres Tao son así. Jun también.

La alfombra es nueva. La cambiaban casi todos los meses… la sangre empapa rápidamente… Y los candelabros resplandecen en su brillo verdoso, ese cobre medio oxidado, viejo, nublando el esplendor de la dorada china. Los muebles oscuros, escasos, sobrios, un momento al ascetismo, esos viejos recordatorios de lo antiguo que es el mundo, y de lo antiguo que es el honor. Y los severos rostros que escrutan la habitación entera desde la pared, esos ojos verdosos, amarillentos, gastados de tanto observar el mundo, cansados de ver lo que han dejado tras de sí: su única huella, manchada de sangre. Un rastro de cadáveres, y un olor a descomposición que ninguno llegaremos a perder del todo; un olor que nos terminará ahogando.

Pero ella está en medio. Sentada, orgullosa y estirada, sobre la cama. Creo que tiene un libro sobre el regazo, quizá una de las novelas de amor que tanto le gustan… irónico, verdad. Quizá el verdadero motivo por el cual las lee es para convencerse que esa otra vida a la que aspiraba de niña no es más que eso, una novela, un cuento. Que ninguna mujer tiene o ha tenido o tendrá la suerte de enamorarse, que es ilusorio, irreal, que esa magnífica sensación solo es un invento de un escritor aburrido para justificar las locuras que lleva a cabo un protagonista loco, para que nadie lo vea como un psicópata masoquista suicida y obseso.

Pero mamá. Yo lo he visto. Lo he sentido. Lo siento ahora mismo. He matado por amor. He sufrido por amor. Me he enfrentado a la muerte por amor. Y maldita sea, no dejo de pensar en ella.

Si lo que has hecho conmigo es tu venganza por lo que te hicieron a ti… sabes que no ha sido justo. Que lo tuyo tampoco… pero no dejo de ser tu hijo. ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de mí¿Acaso no me quieres?

Me mira. Con esa mirada cegadora, acusadora, a la que nadie puede osar a responder. Es mi madre y es la persona con más poder de la casa. Y por extensión del país. Mi madre. Se supone que me ama y me cuida. Pero en realidad quiso matarme. Y al no conseguirlo, se sintió satisfecha.

-Quizá mi venganza no sea contra la humanidad. –dice. Y su voz es cansada. Hastiada.

-Quizá sea solo contra el sexo masculino.

Contra el hombre. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, a Jun no la ha tocado nunca. Siempre la ha defendido, desde pequeña. Siempre.

Y a mí solo me cuidó hasta los seis años. Con seis añitos me entregó a mi padre para que me convirtiera… bueno. Es esto. O en lo que quiera que he sido, o soy…

Caigo de rodillas. Y cuando levanto la cabeza, leo en su mirada todos los reproches cansados que quiere gritar pero que no puede ni musitar, y toda la amargura del paso de unos años abrumadores. Veo las finísimas arrugas que bordean sus tranquilos ojos y sus delicados labios. La piel marchita que cubre sus mejillas, la delgada e invisible lágrima que la lame. Y no puedo hacer nada por ella, como ella ahora ya no puede hacer nada por mí.

Porque ni siquiera la odio. Al contrario, la sigo queriendo, y admirando,

Pero me he cansado de agachar la cabeza.

Lo único que quiero saber es… ¿Porqué?

-Por esclavizarme. Por robarme lo que me pertenecía. Yo debería haber sido una princesa, una reina. Y me condenaron a… esto. Que no sé ni cómo llamarlo. De la rabia que me da todo. Porque me dijeron que todo sería para mí, y me trajeron aquí. Una sonrisa, y ni siquiera un beso de despedida. Solo una gran sombra a la que me tuve que enfrentar.

Su voz araña. Si pudiera matar lo habría hecho.

-Porque era débil. –un susurro venenoso. –Y ahora sigo siéndolo. Pensé que con el terror podría sentirme poderosa. Pero no es así.

-Tú controlas a mi padre.

-En cuanto me vio se enamoró de mí. No haría nada que yo no le ordenara.

Se pasa su suave mano, esa mano que antes me acariciaba, por la mejilla, para limpiarse la única lágrima que había logrado escapar de su interior. Y parece que sonríe.

Y es cuando yo empiezo a comprender muy lejanamente la complicada mente de mi madre.

-No es por los hombres. Quieres destruir la familia. Por eso nos hundiste en la sombra.

Me levanto del suelo y me acerco a ella. La miro cara a cara.

-No es ni siquiera por mí. Quieres vengarte. Quieres acabar con todo lo que representa este apellido. Y para eso… estás dispuesta a sacrificarte a ti misma. Porque si nosotros caemos, caes tú también.

Sus brazos me rodean, y permanecemos un tiempo en silencio, abrazados.

Es por algún tipo de impulso suicida. Un complejo salvaje heredado de Dios sabe donde. Venganza hacia tus seres queridos. Porque en realidad, no lo son. Si te han impuesto una familia¿Por qué deberías quererlos? Si los buenos sentimientos nunca pueden fabricarse, entonces lo único que puedo esperar de ella es que me odie.

Pero sino me odia, si después del torneo me dejó en paz, a pesar de no ser el más fuerte, si me sonrió aquella vez que huía de la ira de mi padre, si no mandó a nadie ella misma para atacarme… si cuando me vio no me reprochó nada… ¿qué puedo esperar?

¿Qué esperar de una vida marchita, apagada, que ha perdido la esperanza? Mi madre.

Y la abrazo con más fuerza. Y sus lágrimas me mojan el cuello, donde tiene oculto el rostro.

No puedo evitar olvidar toda mi rabia. Porque es mi madre y está llorando.

Hay algo que no logro comprender.

Me quiso tanto como para darme la vida. Y me odió demasiado como para quitármela tras las torturas de mi infancia… no se atrevió. Solo pudo volver la espalda…

No.

No es eso.

Ella le dejó hacer.

Para que me convirtiera en _eso_. Para que fuera yo quien me destruyera a mi mismo. Y si yo muero… la familia Tao muere. Porque somos así, demasiado machistas como para aceptar que una mujer pueda perpetuar el linaje. Jun. Por muy capaz que sea, la sangre y la tradición tienen más fuerza.

Si yo me extingo, este nombre maldito se extinguirá conmigo, para bien o para mal. No hemos hecho nada bueno para la humanidad. Quizá sea mejor así.

Me levanto.

Mi madre me mira, cansada. Demacrada. De golpe, tiene veinte años más. Y toda su belleza resplandece como nunca. Grande y terrible. Un juego de luces y sombras sobre sus párpados. El brillo de las lágrimas sobre las mejillas. La furia de años. Las ansias de venganza.

Nadie llegará nunca a ser lo que ha sido ella.

Debería matarla. Ahora que puedo. Y sé que no volvería como espíritu.

Pero es imposible que lo hiciera y acto seguido no me suicidara.

Bueno… no ha sido como lo esperaba. Salgo de la habitación muy lentamente. En mi mano aún sostengo muy firmemente la espada.

Porque pensaba que esto lo arreglaría todo.

Pero resulta que, en realidad, aún tengo otra visita que hacer.

Y no me va a hacer falta salir de casa.

* * *

_Seguimos. no he tardado tanto en subir este¿no? La verdad es que no me acuerdo de cuando subí el último u.uU En fin... a lo que importa:_

_Lo que decía en el último capítulo... este es algo raro. En realidad no entiendo mucho que tiene que ver aquí, pero quería poner algo sobre la madre de Ren. A mi modo de ver, ella es la culpable de lo que le pasó, como dice él mismo al principio de la historia, por consentir. No tiene gran relevancia. _

_Gracias a _Vale-chann14, Minamo, krmn sk, Saphir Neyraud y Loconexion.

_Espero que os guste._


	9. El principio de la oscuridad

Imagina que, después de haber querido destruir a tu familia… ahora quieres salvarla.

De la muerte. De la destrucción. Ante todo, del olvido.

Imagina que toda tu vida lo has sabido pero nunca lo has aceptado. Imagina que la responsable ha sido tu madre.

Imagina que, en tu casa, ese rincón oscuro que conoces al detalle, se oculta el último obstáculo hacia tu libertad: ella.

Imagina que, pase lo que pase, las cosas no pueden salir mal para ti.

Imagina que, ahora, lo peor que te pueda pasar es destruir tu pasado.

Lo cual es bastante malo.

Fragmentos de mi vida. Juntos por fin.

* * *

Recapitulemos. Mi idea principal era enfrenarme a mi madre y hacerle ver lo que me ha hecho. Pero cuando ha empezado a llorar… me ha ganado una vez más.

Mi segundo propósito era librarme de mi carga. Pero por lo visto, tampoco lo he conseguido.

Estupendo.

Soy un muñeco al que ella maneja como se le antoja. Es posible que ni sus lágrimas fueran de verdad. Y lo cierto es que no me extrañaría.

Es la más manipuladora, cruel e inteligente de toda la familia.

Negarlo es absurdo.

Pero no le va tan mal. Todas las quejas… todas las lamentaciones… incluso ese aspecto demacrado y andrajoso. Solo es un invento para ser dueña del mundo. Toda esa falsa compasión… en realidad es una actriz muy buena.

Suelto una risa irónica.

Estamos todos bajo su poder. Bajo su influencia. No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

O quizá…

Bueno, es solo una posibilidad… pero no puede fallar. Si quiero librarme de esta lacra solo puedo volver a nacer.

Como hizo Yoh aquella vez.

Pero yo no lo haré para volverme más fuerte, sino para borrar el peso de mi madre, su control sobre mí.

Entonces quedaré libre para hacer lo que quiera. Para volver con Anna.

Y de nuevo esa sensación cálida me recorre el vientre. Me quema la herida del brazo. Me arde la herida del hombro. Y el tatuaje parece querer saltar de mi espalda. Arrancarme la piel a tiras y desaparecer de un cuerpo tan impuro que sufre de amor.

Penoso. Lo que era y lo que soy.

Pero ya he superado esa etapa.

Una vez que vuelva a nacer no tendré nada de lo que arrepentirme. Una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad para forjarme un nombre, una reputación. Una fama. Y, entonces¿por qué tengo la certeza de que siempre quedará algo de ese ser monstruoso en mi interior?

Si no lo intento no lo conseguiré jamás. Si tengo miedo a fallar, me quedaré en esta casa para siempre, con la cabeza agachada, y asintiendo ante las órdenes de mi padre, inspiradas sin duda por mi madre. Y me pregunto; si ya no puedo ser el Shaman King… ¿entonces qué esperan de mí?

Bueno, en cierta medida he decepcionado a mi familia, sí. He roto todas sus esperanzas. Pero se lo merecen. Si quieres algo, hazlo tú mismo, no destruyas a tu hijo para eso.

Y sin embargo, siempre quedará ese resquemor y ese rencor en la familia. Contra mi nombre. Tanto mi abuelo como mis padres. Incluso Jun. Aunque no lo diga, aunque ni ella misma lo acepte, la conozco, y sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba convencida de que iba a ganar… y no fue así, por lo que un pedacito muy pequeño de su corazón se rompió. Desapareció, pero se clavó en su orgullo familiar, y algún día saldrá a relucir.

Por eso tengo que purificarme. Morir en vida y renacer. Yo solo. Y no tengo ni siquiera que salir de casa, porque aquí está el lugar que mejor me limpiará el alma.

Esa fría mazmorra donde he pasado horas y horas. Congelado. Asustado. Encadenado a la pared solo con los pantalones mojados. Descalzo. Con la espalda apoyada contra el muro y el metal desgarrándome las muñecas.

No será la primera vez que muera allí.

-¡Ren¡No lo hagas!

Jun me encuentra cuando bajaba las escaleras, ya decidido. No quiero mirar su cara porque entonces me echaría atrás. Y no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Porqué huyes?

Trata de provocarme.

-No huyo. Ya no. Solamente me enfrento a los problemas. Y para vencerlos tengo que cortarlos de raíz.

-¿Renegando de tu nombre? –lanza.

Un largo silencio le responde. No tengo nada más que añadir, así que empiezo a caminar de nuevo.

La suavidad de las manos de mi hermana rodea mi brazo.

-No lo hagas. –repite. Pero en un susurro.

Me doy la vuelta y sin mirarle a la cara la abrazo. Es la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo. Antes que a mi padre, o mi madre. Antes incluso que a Anna. Porque siempre ha estado allí y me dijo que me quería cuando nadie se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

-Estarás bien. Y yo también.

-Y… si mueres…

-Solo pasaré allí una temporada. Quizá una semana. O diez días. Lo suficiente para conseguir lo que tengo en mente.

Aún no la he soltado, pero, de todos modos, no me iba a dejar ir tan rápido.

-Ren… no me dejes sola…

-Nunca lo estarás. Sabes que solo tienes que llamarme para que acuda. No importa donde esté, o cómo esté. Llegaré antes que nadie, y no podrán nunca hacerte daño. Ni siquiera nuestra familia. No tengas miedo de nada.

Noto sus lágrimas en mi cuello. Me escuece la herida del hombro cuando se mezcla con ellas, pero yo solo la estrecho más.

-Entiende que esto lo hago por mí. Al fin. No es por los Tao, ni por Anna. Es por mí.

-Está bien…

Me suelta, y esta vez es ella la que rehuye mis ojos. Sube corriendo los trescientos veintidós escalones y se pierde en la parpadeante penumbra. ¿Porqué lo sé? Demasiadas veces las bajé de niño.

Sigo adelante. Bason no ha preguntado nada. Porque ni necesita saber nada, ni necesita que se lo explique. Él entiende perfectamente mis intenciones. Mejor que nadie. Porque él es yo en cierto modo. Y esta vez tendrá que quedarse fuera, pero no importa, porque la fuerza que me ha prestado durante años se ha posado en mí. Somos un alma en dos cuerpos. Tenemos fuerza suficiente para superar cualquier obstáculo. Tiempo y tiempo nos ha costado. Pero ahora, al fin, somos inmortales. Invencibles… y si en realidad no lo somos… bueno, no estaremos vivos para comprobarlo.

Huele a muerte. Un olor acre que notas también en la boca. Pastoso y rancio. Es el olor que llevamos todos los Tao en la piel. Ese olor que se despierta en cuanto empuñamos un arma. Durante generaciones hemos representado la muerte. Y el tufo de los cadáveres que amontonábamos en nuestros sótanos se nos ha pegado.

Ahora parece menos dulce de lo que había sido siempre. En esos tiempos en los que matar era fácil. Una muerte, y durante un segundo vuelves a convertirte en Dios. Quizá sea solo un instante, pero te sientes tan grande que nadie puede hundirte. Solamente hace tres días que me sentí así. Justo antes de despertar sucio y miserable en una calle abandonada de Pekín. Justo antes de vomitar de mis entrañas el odio que me quedaba. Justo antes de volar hacia Anna y echarme a llorar en su brazos.

Ahora ese olor lo único que me inspira es asco. Pero voy a tener que soportarlo durante bastante tiempo.

Porque la mazmorra donde permanecía encerrado cuando mi padre me castigaba no es en realidad más que la antesala hacia algo más siniestro.

El pasillo Tao. El gran pasillo Tao. Se llama así, pero en realidad es un laberinto subterráneo que ocupa toda la casa, los jardines y parte del desierto colindante. Los pocos que han logrado salir vivos y cuerdos (y del último hace casi doscientos años) no han dicho ni una palabra de lo que aguarda dentro.

Puedo imaginarlo, claro. Estas cosas suelen ser siempre igual: un lugar largo, frío, oscuro y silencioso que hay que atravesar. No tiene más peligros que la soledad. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ella sola puede volverte loco… no necesitas más.

Así que doy un paso en la oscuridad. Otra más. Y Bason se queda atrás. Noto su ausencia como un gélido puñal a través de mi espalda. Pero sigo adelante.

Pienso en mi padre, y en cuanto lo odié. Y en la lástima que me da ahora.

En mi madre. Y aún sigo admirándola.

Pienso en Yoh. En todo lo agradecido que le estoy.

Y por último, Anna viene a mi mente. Anna y sus ojos, su pelo, su olor y su voz. Sus palabras duras. Pero sobretodo… esos besos, sus caricias.

Y me pierdo en la oscuridad.

…………………….

El tiempo no pasa. Y si pasa, yo no lo noto. No entiendo nada. Las cosas no existen. Yo no existo. Solo estoy flotando… no noto el dolor de mis piernas, mis heridas. Nada.

Por culpa de esta opresión. Debo dejar de pensar. Simplemente actuar, y en algún momento de este largo viaje, resucitaré. Porque ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

………………………

Y si sigo existiendo, llegaré. Y si no, ya no tendré nada de lo que lamentarme.

………………………

¿De verdad hay una salida?

………………………

Anna… madre, padre… Jun… Yoh… Anna….

………………………

Tarde o temprano despertaré. Solo estoy viviendo una pesadilla. No soy yo. No soy nadie. No soy nada.

………………………

¿Luz?

* * *

_Otro capítulo más. No sé si alguien se quedará decepcionado... en realidad, como bien apuntó Loconexion, ahora le toca enfrentarse con su vida, que es lo que lleva bastante tiempo evitando, pero que ya no puede retrasar más. No estoy segura de que haya un "mega-clímax", porque simplemente, las cosas pasan. Bueno, leed y ya me diréis n.n_

_Gracias a _krmn sk, Saphire Neyraud, Loconexion, lovehao y lintu asakura.

_Espero que os guste._


	10. Una escalera hacia el olvido

Imagina un largo pasillo destinado a purificarte.

Imagina que te has perdido en él. Vagas y vagas, y como todo parece eterno, te desesperas.

Imagina que la desesperación se transforma en indiferencia. Tu odio en indiferencia. Tu dolor en indiferencia. Serás indiferente.

Y tu pasado dará igual.

Imagina una luz que se funde en tu mente. O lo que recuerdas que era luz.

La luz que vuelve a iluminar mi maldita vida.

* * *

En realidad, no me noto diferente.

Quiero decir, diferente a como era antes. El dolor y el cansancio se han apoderado de mi cuerpo. Estoy fatigado, pero a la vez relajado. Mi mente no se preocupa por cada paso que doy, sino que permanece tranquila aguardando un nuevo reto.

Pero soy yo mismo.

Con la maldita lacra de mi maldita familia a la espalda. Por siempre jamás.

Una vez conseguí que desapareciera.

Pero solo era temporal. Ellos dejaron que fuera así, porque tenían la certeza de que volvería.

El hijo pródigo.

Solo un poquito de paciencia y él regresaría solo.

Y lo haría fortalecido. Y para siempre.

No puedo más que reírme. Con ironía, sarcasmo y mucha, muchísima rabia.

Después de caer, y caer, y caer… al fin he tocado fondo. Estoy jodido de verdad. Y resulta frustrante.

Pero lo peor de todo no es eso. Lo malo es que sigo cayendo. A pesar de que difícilmente las cosas podrían ir peor. Sigo cayendo porque no hay un suelo que me frene, con el que impulsarme hacia arriba. Y no puedo parar porque no sé como hacerlo, y no tengo ni malditas ganas de intentarlo. Joder. Ya está bien. Y caigo, y caigo… hasta el mismísimo fondo. Tocar un fondo inexistente, solo puro formalismo. Por hacerme ilusiones. Total, ya. ¿Qué más da un poco más abajo? Joder, joder, joder.

Me rindo.

Me doy por vencido, ellos ganan. Yo pierdo. ¿Qué más quieren?

Me tumbo en el duro suelo. O más bien me dejo caer. El viento agita la arena y se me mete en los ojos y en la boca. Pero no importa. Ya nada importa.

Sigo teniendo dos opciones, quitarme la vida, o seguir adelante. Por ese mismo impulso camicace que mueve a mi madre, me incorporo y me limpio la ropa.

Vuelvo a la mansión Tao.

Con la mirada al frente y el orgullo lo suficientemente abajo como para arrodillarme frente a mi padre.

¿Quieren que le devuelva a la familia todo su condenado esplendor?

Pues lo haré. No me queda nada que perder.

¿Y Anna?

Bueno… ella estará mejor con Yoh. Él la cuidará. Aunque… vaya, le haya puteado de esa manera, porque lo cierto es que ha sido cruel con él y no se lo merecía. Culpa mía, lo admito.

Pero Yoh se merece algo mejor que lo que le esperaría si yo regreso, y Anna puede dárselo. Aunque ella sí no se lo merezca.

Esta vez, es por Yoh.

No, en serio.

Si lo piensas bien es bastante irónico, porque después de todo lo que he pasado… ¡vuelvo a estar como al principio!

Maldita sea. ¿Porqué nadie me avisó? Si lo llego a saber, me tiro de cabeza por un puente. O le pido a Jeanne y a Fausto que no me resuciten, porque esa es la mejor parte. Muerto y vivo de nuevo. Ya no sé que en qué mundo estoy.

Y aunque hasta hoy no había pensado en ello, ahora mismo arroja un poco de luz. Porque si los taoistas controlan a los muertos, y yo soy un medio muerto…

Tonterías. Paranoias. No debo buscar explicaciones al destino. A lo inevitable.

Condenadas estrellas que no me advirtieron…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

El muerto regresa a la casa. El muerto se postra ante su padre y soporta su mirada severa.

Imagina que te vuelve a golpear…

Un fuerte golpe que me hace girar la cabeza, con el consiguiente crujido de cuello. De no ser porque aún me sostengo en pie, diría que me ha roto una vértebra.

Para no romper la rutina, ni grito, ni me quejo, ni lloro. Ni nada de eso.

Lo que sí se rompe es parte de mi rostro. ¿Has oído alguna vez la expresión "te voy a partir la cara"?

Pues esta vez ha sido literal.

La sangre resbala desde la parte alta de la mejilla derecha hasta el labio inferior. Por el camino, la mano se ha encontrado con mi nariz y ahora tengo una masa de huesos retorcidos sobre la cara. Goteo al andar, al seguir esa gran sombra hacia el destino que me aguarda.

Y extrañamente, no es la mazmorra.

Sube.

Y yo cuento las escaleras. Una, dos, tres…

-Dieciséis años. Dieciséis largos años. Pero estás preparado.

Veinte, veintiuna, veintidós…

-Has tardado en comprender lo que te esperaba. No lo has comprendido hasta ahora. Y aún así, has pasado la prueba de fuego.

Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos…

-Estás listo para entrar en la familia. Para tatuarte el nombre de los Tao para siempre. No un esbozo que ya ha desaparecido una vez.

Setenta y nueve, ochenta, ochenta y uno…

-Todo es por la familia. Es lo principal. No malinterpretes mis acciones.

Noventa y cinco, noventa y seis, noventa y siete…

-Cuando finalicemos tu bautismo, ya no podrás huír. Es más; no querrás huir nunca más. Comprenderás los porqués.

Ciento doce, ciento trece, ciento catorce…

-No nos culpes a nosotros. Ni tu madre ni yo tenemos la culpa. Las tradiciones están ahí y no se puede ignorar. Yo mismo firmé a tu edad el contrato para que me fuera imposible hacerlo. El mismo que sellarás tú.

Ciento cuarenta y siete escalones manchados de sangre a mi espalda. El dolor clavándose en mi cerebro, o al menos lo que queda de él. Los ojos hinchados; sobre los hombros, al fin el cansancio de días.

Y a pesar de todo, sigo siendo inmortal.

-Te conoces como nadie. Lo sabes. Y conoces nuestra familia, sabes lo que esperamos de ti, lo que hemos esperado. Creíste que no te importaba, pero claro que sí. Por eso volviste. De lo contrario, no hubieras regresado.

Me coge del hombro. Me está mirando muy fijamente, pero algo que se parece peligrosamente a la ternura asoma a sus ojos maquiavélicos. Eso me asusta…

-No tengas miedo de mí. –dice.

Ese abrazo en el que me entierra me deja muerto. Quiero decir, me desarma. Ya no soy nada. No sé lo que soy. O mejor dicho, no sé quién es él.

-En esta familia, los únicos que nos conocemos somos nosotros mismos. Nadie más. Ni tu me conoces, ni yo te conozco. –sabe lo que estoy pensando porque él también lo pensó. Él también tuvo mi edad. También pasó por esto.

-Solamente tienes que afrontar la realidad tal y como es. No hace falta que huyas. El destino lleva mucho tiempo escrito. Superaste todas las pruebas, por tanto eres digno de ello. De llegar a la gloria. Eres el orgulloso heredero del emblema. Solo falta el último paso, pero no te preocupes, porque eso solo es ritual. Solo se hace por tradición, porque quede bonito. A la vez, es indispensable.

Miro a mi alrededor. El último piso, el santuario privado de mi padre, donde ningún hombre más joven que él ha entrado, ni ninguna mujer. No sé cuántos años tiene. Cuántos siglos. Cinco, seis. Una docena, quizá más. O cuántas generaciones han pasado. Contemplado las estrellas desde aquí arriba, desde la cima del mundo. No es el edificio más alto del mundo, ni mucho menos. Pero por aquí no hay cosas demasiado elevadas. Y desde nuestra posición todo es relativamente diminuto.

Es esa idea de los Tao de sentirse los mejores sin serlo. Esa confianza que, a la larga, nos ha hecho perdurar y perdurar, reducidos a una sombra de lo que fuimos; pero seguimos aquí, y no va a ser tan fácil hundirnos. O más bien acabar de hacernos desaparecer.

Los tapices que cuelgan de las paredes tienen arañazos y rajas completas. Apuesto a que si hubiera la suficiente luz los vería manchados de sangre, pero es de noche, y las estrellas parpadean tímidamente, asomadas como quien no quiere la cosa por las estrechas ventanas. Las llamas que parpadean en los pedestales son tan gélidas que lejos de dar un cálido reflejo anaranjado, solamente generan sombras en cada esquina.

Pero no tengo miedo. Ya no.

-Antes de perder todo lo que te ata fuera, tienes que estar convencido de ello. Y para eso, debes despedirte. Antiguamente se cortaba de raíz, con métodos mucho más drásticos… pero prefiero hacerlo de un modo más sutil. Al fin y al cabo, ya has sufrido bastante.

Como si eso le importara.

Quiere que me despida de Anna porque eso será lo más doloroso.

-Tienes papel, puedes escribirle una carta. Te prometo que yo me encargaré de que llegue.

Puedo creerle. Es el mejor medio para restregarle a ella por la cara lo que ya no es suyo. Que los Tao han ganado. Que nunca debió enfrentarse a ellos. Que siempre vencerán.

Condenado orgullo familiar…

No importa. En cuanto la inmensa puerta de hierro deja de vibrar tras el fuerte golpe de mi padre al cerrarla cojo la primera hoja y escribo. Una larga carta para Anna. Para ti.

Folios y folios confesando. Intentando redimir mi culpa. Sea la que sea, aún no tengo claro cual es. Llevo así toda la noche y el cielo es ahora anaranjado.

No me arrepiento de haber venido aquí arriba. Porque a pesar de que te amo, de que amo a Anna más que a nada en este mundo, al menos sé que estará bien. O que si está mal, no habrá sido culpa mía.

Vale, no habré estado allí para protegerla, pero… la habría puesto en más peligros de los que pueden acontecerle sin mí. Quiero decir… a la larga el tiempo lo cura todo. Se olvidará de mi existencia. De que una vez me quiso.

Y puede que yo también.

* * *

_Ya ni me acuerdo de cuándo subí el otro. Definitivamente mi memoria a corto plazo es nula. Aquí tenéis otra capítulo más... y esto se está acabando, aviso. Quedan dos capítulos más, y la verdad es que son mis favoritos, no por nada en especial, simplemente me gustan._

_Gracias a _Loconexion, Saphire Neyraud, Lintu Asakura y Krmn sk.

_Espero que os guste._


	11. Carta ensangrentada

Imagina una habitación, a oscuras. Imagina que estás en ella.

De las paredes, aunque no las ves, sabes que cuelgan argollas, cadenas, esposas.

Imagina que lo sabes porque la mitad de las noches de tu infancia las pasaste ahí encerrado llorando, y más tarde, solo odiando.

Imagina que ahora, has vuelto a ella para poder borrar la última cicatriz de tu alma.

Pero das un paso más adelante. Te internas en un pasillo sin fin. Imagina que caminas, y caminas.

Y te pasas toda la noche, y todo el día, toda la semana ahí encerrado. Y no pasa nada.

El milagro no ocurre.

Imagina que lo aceptas. Nunca cambiarás.

Pero al menos, ahora la tienes a ella.

Imagina que no quieres hacerle daño. Que si vas allí, acabarás destrozando su vida. Porque la lacra de tu familia se contagiará a ella, y no quieres que eso pase bajo ningún concepto.

Imagina que, en esta ocasión, te rindes del todo. Asumes que tu familia está antes que ella, que tu propia felicidad y te presentas ante tu padre.

Y que él te lleva escaleras arriba hasta la cima del poder Tao.

Imagina que te deja ahí solo frente a un montón de hojas en blanco, y una pluma, y tinta, un montón de tinta.

Imagina que confiesas todo. Que dentro ya no te queda nada. Vuelves a estar vacío. Imagina que, a pesar de todo, hay algo que nunca se borrará…

Imagina mi vida.

O al menos. Lo que era.

Te quiero.

* * *

Una fría gota de sangre sustituía cualquier firma. Y sin embargo, la nublada y picuda caligrafía evocaba un solo nombre. 

Había sido por venganza, ella lo sabía. Pero no para torturarla, sino para que se convenciera de que en realidad la amaba.

Porque hasta Hitler tuvo la decencia de pegarse un tiro.

Y él también se había rendido. Tirar la toalla y seguir la corriente. Pero de esa manera aislante.

Su carta era, en resumidas cuentas, un: ya os he jodido bastante. Ahora me toca a mí.

Como un "lo siento"

Claro, que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Y sin embargo, Anna sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedacitos irreconciliables. Porque todo lo que había querido alguna vez, todo lo que había hecho esfumarse sus caprichos de niña asustada estaba ahora lejos. Muy lejos.

No era solo físicamente.

Era el hecho de que por mucho que ella luchara, ya no serviría de nada. Por mucho que se esforzara por recuperar lo que creía suyo. Porque él era todo lo que alguna vez quiso, y su sola presencia le daba fuerzas para afrontar un nuevo día. Y ahora no estaba. No iba a estar nunca más.

Se había ido para siempre.

Y no se daba cuenta de que de ese modo cometía el mayor error. Porque estaba sola. Yoh se había ido a Izumo para empezar de nuevo allí. Sola y desesperada. Porque Ren era su única salida. Al alcance de la mano…

Llorar no se lo iba a devolver. Nada de lo que ella hiciera. Solo cabía esperarle en ese mismo mundo al que iría a parar tarde o temprano.

Si hasta Hitler pudo hacerlo¿porqué ella no?

Una salida cobarde, es verdad. Para qué negarlo. Pero de todos modos, mejor haber estado un instante con él que pasar la eternidad sin conocer a alguien que la llenara de ese modo.

Siempre le quedaría ese beso, y esas lágrimas que le empaparon la piel. Lágrimas robadas. Cálidas y dulces. Y el tenue y ronco murmullo quedo que acompañaba al llanto, esas quejas inaudibles que nadie escuchó jamás. Solo suyas, como suyo era él en esos minutos dorados. Dorados como sus ojos. Ojos ahora cubiertos por el verdoso del óxido de su propia gloria, orgullo y prepotencia. Oculto, muerto y enterrado bajo el peso de tanto odio.

Al igual que el agua que se filtra entre las rocas y se hiela y las hace trizas, ese había sido siempre su destino.

Morir y renacer. Pero siempre subordinado a la causa de su apellido.

Y Anna prefería morir mil veces antes que haberle perdido. Por suerte, solo tendría que morir una.

Miró fijamente la espada que Ren había dejado como permanente recordatorio de que regresaría a por ella y la cogió, pasando el dedo por el gélido e indiferente filo. ¿Por qué la dejó allí si ya sabía de antemano que no regresaría?

Porque había sido cruel. Darle esperanzas, y después mandarle esa carta confesando todo. En ese papel iba su alma, el alma que Anna había amado. Porque a él no le había quedado nada.

Y en ese momento sonrió.

Caminó hacia el santuario, y rebuscó entre las cajitas de ofrendas. Y bajo una de ellas, había una fina ampolla de cristal, con un líquido verdoso, amarillento, a través del cual la luz se filtraba voluptuosamente, generando juguetones reflejos de colores sobre la pulida superficie de madera de ébano del altar.

Solo la miró un instante. Sin soltar la espada con la mano derecha, puso la ampolla entre sus labios. Y la introdujo en su boca. Y la mordió.

El cristal sesgó su lengua y el líquido bañó su boca entera, deslizándose a través de su garganta, ardiente y doloroso, junto a los fragmentos de cristal roto que arañaron su interior.

Cuando tosió escupió sangre, pero el dolor apenas se intensificaba. El dolor que carcomía sus entrañas, dolor físico. Sin embargo, ese dolor no era ni de lejos tan fuerte como el psíquico, el que la hacía llorar.

Y sin soltar la espada cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras el veneno la mataba rápidamente.

Hasta que dejó de respirar, casi sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Con la espada apretada contra el pecho. Lo último que oyó fue a Ren gritándole: "estás asustada del mundo". Y lo último que pensó fueron sus últimas palabras hacia él: "te esperaré aquí".

Le esperaría eternamente.

* * *

_A los que no les guste el drama es posible que este capítulo les parezca fuera de lugar, pero, personalmente me encantan estas cosas. No puedo evitarlo. En el fondo, es una concepción bastante romántica de la muerte. El último capítulo y todo se habrá acabado... ¿qué hará Ren ahora? _

_Gracias a_ Krmn sk, Loconexion, Saphir Neyraud, caprice, lintu Asakura y valechann14

_Espero que os guste._


	12. Epílogo

Imagina que la jugada maestra de tu plan se ha llevado a cabo.

Que has engañado a tu padre. Que te has librado de todo.

Que, maldita sea, eres libre por fin.

Imagina que solo tienes que seguir fingiendo durante un par de días.

Llegarás a ella. La volverás a ver. Ardes en deseos de que todo acabe.

Pero debes tener paciencia.

Todo llega a su fin.

El sol siempre vuelve a salir. Y la primavera siempre acaba llegando.

Imagina que tu padre cumple su promesa y te vuelve a dejar solo para enviar la carta.

Imagina que cuando vuelve, le sonríes.

Solo a un paso de mi nueva vida.

* * *

Mi padre vuelve. Tiene el rostro serio, ensombrecido. Pero rezuma orgullo. 

Ya se le pasará en cuanto vea lo que tengo preparado.

Sé de qué va este ritual. O al menos, tengo una idea de cuál es el objeto esencial.

-Hoy dejarás de ser solo mi hijo. Hoy te convertirás en descendiente de los grandes hombres que vivieron en esta familia.

Me pregunto que pasaría si en una generación solo hubiera mujeres… ¿obligarían a tener hijos hasta que naciera un varón¿y dónde están las otras ramas de la familia? Porque solo estamos yo, mi padre, mi abuelo… ¿no hubo más hijos? Tuvo que haberlos, si Jun está… ¿qué fue de ellos?

Bueno, dentro de poco, los problemas de esta maldita familia dejarán de preocuparme. Pero de momento, procuro parecer sumiso.

Aunque por dentro bulla de emoción.

-Hoy llevarás un pedacito del espíritu de la familia en la sangre.

Y… adivina donde yace ese pedacito de espíritu familiar. Y dónde está ahora.

-Será algo fácil. Pero algo que te encadenará por siempre. Una prisión perpetua. Y sin embargo, puedo jurarte que será una dulce condena.

Si le escribí aquella carta a Anna fue para que mi padre, al leerla, de verdad creyera que me había entregado a él.

-Bajo el gran sol que ha iluminado esta torre generación tras generación, sentirás el dolor por última vez. Sangrarás por última vez. Te convertirás en un Dios que camina entre mortales, y serás grande, y fuerte. Y nadie jamás podrá replicarte, porque tú eres el pilar más robusto de los Tao. Tantos siglos solo mejorando, llevando a cabo la limpieza de sangre más exhaustiva que se ha visto jamás… tú has sido ese fruto. Nunca jamás te lo he dicho. Y nunca jamás te lo repetiré. Eres nuestra salvación, porque eres el más fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que soy yo, de lo que ha sido cualquier miembro antes.

Eso ya lo sabía. Pero continúa.

-Bien, ahora saca la espada. Ella sellará tus venas, cauterizará tus dudas. Te volverá invencible.

Como que no lo soy ya… pero… volviendo al tema de la espada…

-Necesitamos esa espada porque en ese filo duermen todos tus antepasados.

Es gracioso¿verdad? Se la dejé a Anna.

* * *

Juro que nunca había visto a mi padre tan enfadado. Grita, golpea todo el mobiliario. Pero por el estado de las paredes, deduzco que no he sido el primero que se ha olvidado la espada abajo. U "olvidado", da igual. 

Pero el gran y furioso gigante no se acerca a mí. Y yo lo desafío con la mirada.

No, no me pega, no me castiga.

Arroja cosas de un lado a otro. Está realmente enfadado. Le he fallado… qué lástima.

Lo cierto es que lo estoy disfrutando.

Puedo ser diminuto junto a mi padre, junto a tantos años de odio y entrenamiento, tanto músculo y tanta soledad que le da el brillo perdido y hastiado de la mirada, pero le he vencido.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que él aún no lo sabe.

Me arrastra bruscamente escaleras abajo. Parece que en vez de ciento cuarenta y siete escalones, haya solo una docena, tal es la velocidad a la que corre.

Antes de darme cuenta, estoy metido en un avión rumbo a Japón.

La última vez. Porque no pienso volver.

Cuando no vuelva él lo comprenderá todo.

Y si es necesario, Jun se lo explicará. Pero yo ya estaré lejos.

* * *

No puedo, no soy capaz de describir la euforia que me embarga. El tiempo no pasa. El avión no se mueve. 

Pero debo tener paciencia.

Nada puede ir mal ya. Volveré con Anna. Y todo estará bien.

* * *

Funbari. Ese barrio de casitas cuidadas e idénticas. 

Esos muros repetidos hasta la saciedad.

La casa de Anna.

Pero…

No…

Algo no anda bien.

La llamo. Llamo a Yoh. Entro, y la puerta está abierta, pero no hay nadie en la casa.

Y aún noto su presencia caliente. El vapor de su respiración.

Y huele a muerte.

* * *

Mis pasos me llevan hacia ella. Camino sin pensar. Estoy demasiado ocupado temiéndome lo peor. 

¿Cómo se pueden torcer las cosas tan de golpe?

No lo entiendo.

¿Porqué lo hizo?

Ver su cuerpo en el suelo, su pecho que no se mueve… una puñalada en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Poner mi oído junto a sus labios, y no notar nada… nada…

Muero.

Anna… ¿porqué me has hecho esto?

Mierda. Lo entendió todo al revés. Lo di todo por ella y ahora no está.

No está.

No está.

No volverá, haga lo que haga.

Quizá fue culpa mía.

Miro la espada que ella estrecha contra sí, como si fuera lo más preciado que su vida, y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Veo sus labios cortados, la sangre sobre su palidísima piel. Azulada, casi transparente.

Pero no… aún está caliente.

Debió llegar hace poco. La carta, me refiero. Minutos, una hora, como mucho.

Lo justo para leerla y llegar hasta aquí.

Y huir de mí.

Fue culpa mía.

Todos estos años… en fin… quiero decir… ha sido todo el vano. El dolor, el sufrimiento. Todo había merecido la pena, pero ahora se descubre el sutil velo que nublaba mi vista, y la veo muerta… ya nada tiene sentido. Nada mereció realmente la pena.

No puedes luchar contra la sangre. Al final, todo se revela.

Tu padre siempre ganará. Juegues a lo que juegues. Aunque no sea un juego.

No importa. Quedará por encima de ti.

Debería haberlo sabido.

Joder, en mi puta familia eso debería ser la jodida regla de oro. El nº 1. Lo que nunca, bajo ningún concepto debes olvidar.

Porque ahora ella está muerta y yo solo soy un despojo.

Me miro las manos esperando encontrar los hilos que me mueven, guiados por mi padre. Pero… joder, no los necesita.

Siempre he hecho lo que han querido.

Lo sabían todo.

He perdido. No soy nada. Un rastrero gusano que no tiene otra jodida opción más que volver reptando a ellos.

Ni el maldito suicidio solucionaría algo.

Bien padre, aquí me tienes.

Solamente déjame llorarla un poco.

Déjame acariciar sus cabellos por última vez. Y rozar su mejilla. Y probar sus labios.

Abrazarla.

Fría como siempre. Pero ahora… ahora no durará. Es solo un resto efímero y temporal de lo que fue la mujer de mi vida.

El rostro de mi perdición. Lo que podría haberme salvado.

Murió por mí, y ahora me ha dejado en nada.

No le quedaba nada por hacer.

Había redimido todos sus pecados. Se hundió en el momento en el que yo lo hice.

Estábamos mucho más unidos de lo que creía. Fue culpa mía. En medio de todas esas palabras, las acusaciones, los reproches. Esos besos eran sinceros. Me los regaló teniendo la esperanza de que la salvara. De que la sacará de allí. Pero no solo por interés, sino para poder estar conmigo.

Le he fallado.

JODER. Le he fallado. Anna. La amaba más que a nada. A nada. Sigo amando a esa Anna que me hizo darlo todo. Todo. Que me cambió.

Junto a ella no era ese demonio dorado fuera de control. Junto a ella lloré. Me hizo llorar como nunca había llorado.

Alguien que me quería y no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle. No le importó lo que era o lo que fuera, o en lo que me iba a convertir o lo que podía ser, o nada… nada. Me abrazó, me amó. Y no me pidió nada más. Solo que regresara.

Eso es el amor. No importarte lo que vaya a hacer tu ser amado. Solo confiar en que volverá contigo.

* * *

De mi pasado ya no queda nada. Tras el bautismo, tampoco tendré futuro. Solo este agobiante presente en el que el nombre de Anna pesará como una cadena alrededor de mi corazón. 

Solo que ya no tendré corazón.

Una sombra. La misma sombra que creía ser antes.

Solo que ahora lo seré de verdad… y eternamente.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Annita Kyo. Diciembre 05

* * *

_Ya está. Acabado. Antes de nada, muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado el primer fic que acabo. Estaría bien una review analizando el conjunto, comentándome vuestro capítulo favorito, o un trozo que os haya gustado, o, simplemente, diciéndome si os gustó o no. Cualquier cosa, simplemente dejad constancia de vuestro paso_

_Espero que haya cumplido vuestras expectativas, pues ha habido momentos en los que he temido que no fuera así._

_Gracias en especial a _caprice, krmn sk, lovehao, Shapire Neyraud, loconexion, lintuasakura, vale-chann14, Minamo, Meoiswa, sofia, yoru, dollisapi, pipochi, janet y hermy-sant, _que en algún momento de la historia han dejado plasmada su opinión, animándome a continuar. Me daría por contenta con que aunque sea solo ellos hayan leído el fic completo._

_Hasta el siguiente, me despido. _

_-Besos-_


End file.
